Superstar!
by QueenCelestiaxyv
Summary: Renji ends up having a one night stand with a stranger he barely remembers. No big deal right? It is, when the stranger happens to be the lead singer in the hottest new band in Japan!
1. Waking Up Naked

**Superstar!**

**Chapter One** – _Waking Up Naked_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I making any money off of this fanfiction. Please enjoy responsibly, and do not try in your own home. ;D

**Warnings:** This will probably get pretty adult, so I'm rating it M. So if you don't like hardcore, please do not continue, or just skip those parts. Except I can get pretty grungy, without realizing it. There will be swearing. I do like typing 'shit' a lot. Haha.

**AN:** Alright. Another fiction, that I'm hoping will only be ten chapters. I wanted to do a fic like this, mainly because I was reading 'Catwalk' by pretense, and I really liked it, etc etc. [even if it isn't my favourite pairing, I still liked it]. And I was all "I want to write a cheesy strange fiction with this plot line idea!"  
However, I did this with Shuuhei and Renji. 3 3 Except, with my warped and twisted mind, things got warped and twisted. I'm hoping to keep the characters as in character as possible, which will mean, Shuuhei will be rather nerdy and shy on some levels, and outrageous on others.. and Renji will be just plain outrageous. ;D

Please enjoy. :3

_xxxxxxx_

**Part One: Shuuhei  
**

Relaxed, totally and utterly relaxed.

Letting out a sigh, Shuuhei Hisagi stretched out, enjoying the hum throughout his body.

It was a feeling he wasn't truly used to, and if he didn't know any better, he would say he had spent all night having sex.

His hand hit something warm.

Warm?

Opening his eyes, Shuuhei chanced a glance, and felt his good morning vibrations fly out the window.

It hurtled back towards him. Last night, he had got the news that his band had made it the top of the oricon. They had gone out to celebrate at a popular club, and feeling on top of the world, he had taken a few drinks.

Which had been when he had spotted one of the sexiest men he had seen in a while, tearing up the dance floor.

The vibrant red hair, and the strange black tribal tattoos had instantly captivated him, and he ended up drinking a little extra simply watching the man.

His friends had ditched him, knowing that he wasn't that much of a partier, despite his appearance, and he found himself alone.

Except, that was his pretense.

Once his friends ditched him, he went into full gear.

On top of the world, he figured he wanted a fuck.

And eyeing the beautiful specimen giving his all on the dance floor looked like the perfect person to fuck.

Finishing his drink, Shuuhei went out onto the dance floor, and quickly insinuated himself up against the redhead, not caring if the redhead was taken or not, if he was gay or not, or if he was totally going to get the redhead to ditch the people he came with.

Basically, if the redhead didn't want to go along with the 'master plan', then the redhead would say so.

The strobe lights were hot, the bodies even hotter, and feeling the redheads eyes on him, and then, completely focus on him, Shuuhei knew that he had reeled his prey in.

He moved his body with the redheads, as if they had been dancing forever, and he could tell that the redhead, liked that.

He was close enough to see the sweat beaded upon the redheads skin, the intense draw of his brows in concentration, and to see the red hair stuck to skin in sweat pulled ropes.

After about an hour of dancing, he managed to pull the redhead off the floor on the pretense of drinks, not needing to say anything, just edging them closer to the bar, until, impulsively, he grabbed the taller mans hand, and dragged him off the floor.

"Shit your good," the mans voice had a sort of endearing brashness to it, and Shuuhei was a little surprised he didn't get the first words.

However, he didn't mind too much.

"Whatcha want? I'll pay."

The redhead shrugged, "Whatever. Don't fucking care."

"Fine."

Ordering the drinks, there was a moment of awkward silence, before the redhead broke it.

"So why'd you pick me up?"

Appraisingly, Shuuhei looked at the redhead, before replying, "You're sexy. You can dance. Wanted to see if you'd give it a go."

The drinks arrived, effectively stopping conversation.

It was with noted surprise, that Shuuhei realized as the redhead finished his drink, that the man possibly didn't drink that often, especially by how easily alcohol seemed to effect him.

"This is pretty good," the redhead murmured, "Can I get another?"

And it went like that, until Shuuhei decided it was time to leave… not feeling too guilty, that he was taking advantage of the man, because really, what were the chances they'd ever meet again? And the man was obviously not a virgin not with that body… plus, drinking with a stranger…

Which ended up with an intensely guilty Shuuhei staring at the warm body beside him.

Shit. He must have been drunker than he thought.

Carefully, he extracted himself from the sleeping mans clutches, and ignoring the pounding headache, quickly dressed.

Picking up a shirt, he scrutinized it, and figured it was his, drawing it across his sweat dried body.

Almost as an afterthought, he scribbled a note, before quietly leaving, hoping that the redhead would just remember him as a fuzzy memory.

**Part Two: Renji**

His ass fucking hurt, and he was freezing.

Red eyes popped opened, which was a regrettable action, as they quickly closed again.

Groaning, Renji struggled to catch up with his waking body.

'What the hell happened last night? Almost feels like I've been run over by a truck' came the groggy thought.

After a few moments, Renji tentatively opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the light.

The light was bearable, but still offensive.

It allowed Renji to slowly half sit up, wince, and curl onto his side, as he scanned his surroundings.

Definitely not home.

Did fucking Rukia ditch him at the club?

He tried to remember, but his head hurt too much, so he decided to ignore it.

He must have drank too much, that was the reason.

Closing his eyes, Renji did what he always did.

Denied he was hungover. Denied he was in a strange hotel room.

Deny that his ass hurt like hell….

After a few moments of sweet blissful denial, Renji decided that sitting up was the next wise move.

'Denial isn't working!' was the first thought of his, as he quickly sprang up from the sitting position.

The dizzyness didn't help, and he found himself clutching onto the ornate table provided.

Breathing heavily, it took him a moment to realize that there was a written note on the table staring up at him as another sign that denial didn't work.

Glaring at it, he was finally able to make out the neat, squished writing, written as if there were precise lines under each word.

"Don't worry, it's all paid for." – S

Whats paid for?

Oh right.

The room.

That's nice.

Renji's thoughts were disjointed.

Stumbling into the rather ornate bathroom – it was far more ornate than the one in his apartment – Renji entered the shower, washing off the previous nights residue, various flashes coming back to him.

Rukia and company wanted to take him clubbing. He had been working too hard at the retail store, and they had decided that he needed to get out and have some fun.

He had had a little bit of a dispute with the others, he remembered.

He had wanted to stay at the club and dance, he liked the music, the DJ wasn't piss ass annoying, and he had a good vibe on.

They wanted to club hop.

So, after a few terse words, they had left him to it, and his group had disappeared, not that he really gave a fuck.

Well, it did hurt. Hadn't they been the ones to drag him out?

Still, he was able to lose himself in the dancing, until some… someone, someone came up and danced with him. He only remembered that they were able to move easily with him, fall into the same rhythm…

Well, something must have happened, came Renji's thought, as he stepped out of the shower.

Pausing, he caught his reflection in the mirror and gasped.

His neck and chest were littered with red bite marks, and his ass, and thighs had dark hand shaped bruises… A little frightened, Renji turned around, the dull throb in his ass suddenly acting as a beacon light.

Carefully, he bent over a little, and shuffled forwards, so that his ass could get in view of the mirror.

Spreading his cheeks, he felt the blood drain from his face.

His anus while intact, was intensely bruised and.. well..

"SHIT!"

His word reverberated around the largeish bathroom, and he stood up fast, hitting his head against the towel rack. Cursing, Renji stumbled out of the bathroom, and grabbed his things.

He did not do what he thought he did, it was all a lie, all a lie. Soon he would be back home, living his normal boring life, that did not involve him losing his virginity to some stranger whose name he did not know.

To a guy no less.

Shit, what would Rukia say? His, fiancée since birth?

His blood ran cold at the thought of her brother finding out.

Byakuya had always hated him for unknown reasons, and would leap around for joy if he found out Renji had done a one night stand on his little sister.

One night stand…

Shit.

Shit.

Almost without any hope, Renji peered into the small garbage can by the bed, and felt relief gush through him as he noticed a used condom in there.

At least the fucker had been considerate and decided not to give him a vile disease.

Denial will prove to be much easier without any STI's lurking about.

Grabbing his shirt, Renji tugged it on, feeling that something was off.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he felt his panic turn to a slow anger.

Did the fucker steal his best bar shirt was well? The one he had paid twenty thousand yen for, because he promised himself he'd wear it all the time?

Last night was the first night he had worn it too, thinking it would bring him good luck… and now.. now…

With mild loathing, Renji eyed the torn black shirt that barely reached his belly button, exposing his midriff quite nicely.

The fishnet halfhazardly covered the material connected with chains.

The strangest fucking shirt he had ever seen.

He had no idea how the fucker [as he had begun to mentally call his one night stand] had mistaken his glorious new twenty thousand yen shirt, for this monstrosity, but apparently he had.

His glorious black shirt, that fit him perfectly, like a second skin, not exposing any skin, but suggesting enough that you wanted to see more.

The sleeves were ripped, exposing his shoulders, and there had been a large chain on it, giving it a punk look….

Really, how the hell could the fucker mistake that?

Well, too late now, Renji angrily thought, as he finished gathering up his items, and left the room.

Hopefully, this didn't mean he'd be late for work.

Glancing at his cellphone, Renji felt his heart pick up pace, as he realized he only had an hour to get home, and then to work.

Shit! He knew letting the others take him out was not a good idea.

He hoped the boss would not be down his throat today, or else he might end up accidentally getting himself fired.

_xxxxxx_

**AN:** So what do you think? Interesting enough to continue or just leave it at that? I'm a very uninspired writer, and generally only write evil little oneshots.

So reviews would be greatly appreciated in my finishing this up.

Thanks


	2. Guilty Shirts

**Chapter Two – **_Guilty Shirts_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I making any money off of this fanfiction. Please enjoy responsibly, and do not try in your own home. ;D

**Warnings:** This will probably get pretty adult, so I'm rating it M. So if you don't like hardcore, please do not continue, or just skip those parts. Except I can get pretty grungy, without realizing it. There will be swearing. I do like typing 'shit' a lot. Haha.

**AN:** Note on Ichigo. You may notice he's more cheerful and open. Well, I'm writing him without his mom dying and him being all guilty and stuff… :D So he will be more cheerful. The joy of AU. If you don't like Ichigo NOT being guilty and depressed and this annoys you terribly, then you are looking at the wrong story!

On another note, looking things up for this story caused me great angst. As in, I found some shoes that I have been wanting desperately for a while – the hitch? The site was all in Japanese, and then after consulting with a friend, they don't ship internationally. So basically, it was a horrible angst fest of me greedily looking at those Belly Button shoes, and then crying during the night for being unable to attain them due to silly things such as language barriers, shipping, and all the rest.

So be thankful I continued this story! XD It has caused me random grief!

On another character note, Shuuhei has taken me over so whatever comes out may or may not be in character despite my best efforts. His sly wit, and humour has taken over.

xxxxxxxx

**Part One: Renji**

"You're late."

Her violet eyes snapped across him, and Renji froze.

He took in her small form, lounging atop the counter, as if she owned the store, her irritated expression a strong counterbalance to the pink bunny hoody she wore, to match her pink plaid skirt, loose socks and pink mary janes [with fashionable white lace bow of course].

"R-rukia!" Renji sputtered out, "What are you doing here?"

Hopping off the counter, she marched up to him, and angrily poked his stomach.

"You! Didn't answer your phone! You! Disappeared! You!!!!! Didn't inform me why you disappeared!" She angrily shouted.

"Eh? My phone?" Renji sputtered, before pulling the item out of his pocket. "Oh ah… guess I didn't hear it… or notice it…"

Rukia growled. "Where were you? We came back to see how you were doing and you were completely gone! Don't you know what could have happened! You didn't go off with any strangers did you!"

Renji stared at Rukia with horror, before uttering, "I got too hot and left the club… I didn't get home; I ended up crashing at a hotel I was too tired."

He thought semi truth was better, because he knew that Rukia no doubt would have checked his apartment, speaking of which… "Why didn't you wait for me at my apartment?"

She hmphed, and looked away, "I checked, but then I realized that you might not get back to your apartment, and the only thing you were bound to show up for would be work."

"Look Ruchan, I'm sorry for making you worry," Renji honestly replied, while attempting to cover the major relief he felt that she didn't stick around. How would he be able to cover up all of those marks?

He reached out, and ruffled her hair, "Now, I need to get to work, or else the boss will be mad."

Rukia kicked his leg, before suddenly hugging him.

"Don't make me worry again Renji." She mumbled.

Feeling intensely guilty, Renji rubbed her back, as he replied, "Promise."

Pulling away lightly, Rukia then added, "As recompense you will come to the concert for the new band my brother is producing."

"Oh.. when is it?"

"6. It's outside Seireiti Tower, on the outside stage." Rukia informed him.

"Ah alright…who is the band?" Renji asked half interestedly.

"Illicit Actions." Rukia said with some pride.

Renji just stared at her. "New band huh?"

A sort of explosion seemed to erupt behind Rukia, as Ichigo, Renji's orange haired coworker, seemed to explode out of nowhere.

"Your brother is producing Illicit Actions?!" came his squeak.

Rukia looked over to Ichigo and nodded smugly, as she let go of Renji.

"At least someone knows who they are, unlike this baka."

"Uhm.. who exactly is this band?" Renji asked, not liking how Ichigo was giving him a death look.

"The hottest new thing!" Ichigo proclaimed, "It's a band full of dreamy guys!! Their lead guitar is so sexy!! 3 Their single 'Touch' is the top of the oricon!!"

The whole, Ichigo coming out as a bisexual, never really sunk in, until Ichigo had these rather 'queenish' moments, especially concerning his favorite bands.

Renji had worked with Ichigo at the shop for well over a year now, and at first Ichigo had been a rather surely boy… however, when he got excited over something, or when he felt safe, his surliness disappeared.

"Great! You can come too Ichigo!" Rukia added, excitement in her eyes, "I don't want to be with this baka who doesn't even know how to tie his shoe laces!"

Ichigo excitedly looked at Rukia, "Can we meet them after!?"

Rukia frowned, but then, her expression got super determined, "I will try! I'm sure if I ask real nice, oniisama will cave in."

"You're awesome Rukia!" Ichigo cheered.

"I know, I know, praise me all you want!" Rukia replied.

Renji felt a little violated by the amount of cheerfulness happening, and his eyes slid over to the one other person, who seemed mildly sane – Izuru Kira, Rukia's body guard.

Instead of the relief he sought, Kira's aquamarine gaze were glaring daggers at him.

Shit.

He must know something.

Weakly smiling at the smaller man, Renji walked towards the back room, to set his bag down and to get ready.

Popping a few painkillers, Renji looked up as someone entered the backroom, and his heart sank as his eyes fell upon the blond man.

"Hey Kira."

Kira looked at Renji. "Where were you actually last night?"

Renji frowned, "I told you, I danced, got lost, went to a hotel."

Kira's voice was low, as he stepped closer, obviously not wanting Rukia to overhear, "When I inquired, they said you left with someone… a man… is this true Abarai san?"

Renji felt his blood congeal, somewhere in his left ventricle.

He decided, that honesty, with a little white lie would be the right answer, "Yeah, it's true Kira." Renji let out a breath, "Don't tell Rukia k? It's sort of embarrassing that I got taken out by some smaller guy…"

Kira eyed Renji with caution. People usually ignored Kira, he was very good at his job, to be honest, he was more like Rukia's shadow. Always there, always silent, always observing. Kira, had been assigned to Rukia ever since she had been born – however, Kira had also been a child at the time, only four years older.

His assignment was to serve Rukia, as was custom in the higher families, and Kira, hadn't once complained. Instead, he took to his duty with relish.

"Taken out?"

"Yeah, got in a fight," Renji sighed, "Got beat up bad, shouldn't have drunk."

"Oh… right…" The atmosphere seemed less tense, "We should go see how Rukia is doing."

Renji nodded, glad that his white lie worked. For some reason, he felt that Kira had it out for him, and if he ever fucked up, and Kira found out, his fuck up wouldn't be kept secret for long.

Reentering the main shop, Renji cringed as he realized the shopkeeper had popped up.

The man was conversing with Rukia and Ichigo, excitedly over something, and Renji felt a dread come over him, that Rukia probably invited him to the concert as well.

"Aaaah~~~~ Sorry I can't come!! Tonight is dedicated sex times with Yoruchan!" drifted the response.

Renji twitched. It didn't help that the shopkeeper was also totally insane, shameless, and the most perverted man he had ever met – well, that is until he had come across The Fucker of course.

After a few more minutes, Rukia and her shadow left the store, and, after chancing a glance over to a rather enamoured looking Ichigo, Renji knew that today would no doubt be one of those long days.

xxxxxxx

**Part Two: Shuuhei**

"Hisagi san! Don't tell me that you lost the limited edition RadBoyz shirt that you wore out last night!" Nanao's panicky voice drifted across the tired superstar, and he focused his grey eyes upon her.

"Eh? Isn't it the shirt I'm wearing?" he looked down with some concern at the black shirt, that was a little loose, and long. However he liked it.

"No! How could you lose your shirt!" she narrowed her eyes as she crept closer to him, no doubt attempting to keep her sanity. "Is there anyway you can somehow unswap your shirt? I mean, that shirt, cost around 50,000 yen!"

"Hmmm…" Shuhei replayed last night, thinking that he never really got the guys name. Or anything. The only evidence remaining were the bite marks, and long deep scratches down his back, ass and sides. "Naw. Didn't get a number."

Nanaos purple eyes widened in stress. "Oh my god Hisagi san, we have to return it to the creator!! We had it on lease! Ohh my god, I knew that listening to Kyoraku san wasn't a good idea!!!"

Nanao looked ready to pull out her hair. No doubt being the wardrobe managers assistant had its downfalls.

Like unconcerned stars.

Except, right now, Shuuhei was beginning to feel bad.

"Look… you can take the damage out of my paycheck, since it's my fault."

Nanao's bulging eyes looked at him desperately, "What are we going to do about the music video!! We were going to use that shirt!"

"We can use the shirt I'm wearing.. it's similar.. right?" Shuuhei looked at the black shirt, how it seemed to hang and hug his ass.

Nanao groaned, "I don't know, maybe, but using some lame unknown designer shirt will go against the image we're trying to create for you…"

"Eh… I'm sure it's designer…" Lifting the shirt up a little, Shuuhei inspected the tag on the seam, and inspected the logo, "See? It's made by AmeraWeiss."

Nanao sighed, "Whoever they are, they haven't made the top one hundred list. My god, couldn't you have traded for a Vivienne Westwood at least?"

"Aaaah~~ Whats happening?" a voice drifted over them, and Nanao, if possible, tensed even more. "Is super cute Nanaochan upset?"

A neat elbow to the face stopped the imminent groping session.

"Kyoraku san, Hisagi san has lost his shirt, and exchanged it for this one. The music video we're filming today, we were planning to use the other shirt."

"Ah that's ok! That shirt looks fine too! Fits your look!" Kyoraku replied merrily. "If that's all that is keeping Hisagi san, then we should push him over to Orihime chan to do his make up!"

And with out further ado, the man in the floral kimono, pushed past his business attired colleague, and basically shoved Shuuhei towards a grinning red haired girl.

Shuuhei hated being a star. He had only got into the entire thing because of his fucking cousin.

His eyes fell to the girls overly large chest. However, he was disappointed to find it did not hold it's usual charm, as she fussed over his eyes, his hair, and then saying what a pity it was that he covered his face.

Instead, his mind wandered to last night. The look of pure passion on Akachans face- as he had taken to calling his one night stand. It was a pity he hadn't got the guys name… he wouldn't mind hooking up with him again.

He wouldn't mind looking at those amazing tattoos again either. Nor would he mind having another go at that tight asshole. The idea of pumping into him-

"Hisagi san?"

His eyes snapped up to her concerned face. "What is it Orihime chan?"

"It's time to put on your mask."

"Oh right… arigato."

He took the leather half mask from her, before focusing, and putting it on. Due to him have such distinctive tattoos on his face, the logical idea for him was to cover it up. Yeah, fame was all nice and good, but sometimes, when wanting to blend in, having a 69 tattooed on your face, might give people the tipoff that 'you're that star with the 69 on your face, can I have your autograph please?'

So, Shuuhei had got a mask made. It was a strange mask, that covered his cheeks, went across his nose, but it was more of a horseshoe shape on the face – it covered the pertinent areas, cheek, nose, but it was cut with a gentle curve so that the rest of his face, eyes, forehead mouth, what have you, was open and visible.

Which was all good. Since he was the lead singer. Having a covered mouth would fail, being the lead singer.

His fingers touched one of the silver studs embedded into the black leather mask, six studs, three on each side, where the cheek ran down, were put into the mask, to give it character.

Shuuhei quite liked the look, and as he stood up, he admired the transformation.

It was cut short however, by a shriek from Nanao.

"Hisagi san! What are those shoes you are wearing!!!!" she was looking at his feet with absolute horror.

"Eh?" Shuuhei glanced down at his boots, that came up to midcalf. They were black leather, and were not that remarkable, except for the large tongue that curled out onto the toe of the boot in a graceful curve hugging the shoe in a protective embrace. "My Bellybutton boots?"

Nanao's eyes bulged, "Hisagi san! Those boots have been three years out of fashion at least!"

"But they're my favorite." Shuuhei replied. "Anyways it works."

Nanao sputtered as he walked past her, to join the other band mates for filming the music video.

Entering the green room, Shuuhei took in his other bandmates.

Grimmjow was leaning against the wall looking pissed off as usual, his blue hair stylized. His open shirt revealed a welltoned chest.

His eyes slid over to Ulquiorra, dressed in ripped up blue jeans, and a black mesh shirt.

He pushed away some of his black hair, as he nodded towards Shuuhei.

"Shuchan!" a voice from right beside him called out enthusiastically.

"Muguchan." Shuuhei replied, as he looked over to his cousin, and band mate, Kensei Mugurama.

The white haired man pouted, "Don't call me that, it's not manly at all!"

Smirking, Shuuhei shrugged, "Can't get rid of old habits!"

Scowling, Kensei adjusted his black leather studded overalls.

He wore no shirt showing off his biceps, and he had black chained arm accessories to go with the chains and metal on his black overalls.

Clicking sounds were heard, and Shuuhei looked back over to Ulquiorra as he attached his black muzzle. Ulquiorra didn't need to worry about his voice carrying, because he did the drums.

"Shitty things," Grimmjow grumbled, as he adjusted his crossed belts, and then looked up. "Hope this fucking video doesn't take too long."

"You can't run away too soon Grimm," Kensei replied, "We have that promo concert right after."

"Aaah shit, I'm so fucking tired," came the grumble.

"That's what you get for staying up so late for no reason," Ulquiorra replied.

"Oh? You two get it on?" Kensei asked teasingly.

"Oh please, Grimmjow has the grace of a drunk elephant. I know this because he kept texting me useless garbage while I was sleeping. This morning my phone had over twenty messages of him complaining about how bored he is." Came the response.

"Alright everyone!! It's time to do the music video!" Ukitake's voice entered the room.

Small talk died, and Shuuhei let out a breath as he focused on the work ahead.

Ukitake was a genius. Despite him being sickly, and rather pathetic looking, when it came to him directing he was dubbed Mugabe of Music Videos.

Watching him drink tea, or comfort a sobbing little girl, you would never think of the tortures he put his stars through, including work outs, regimens that once had them all eating only grapefruit for three days straight, or the 72 hour taping drives with few breaks in between.

Due to Hanataro Yamada being the super awesome manager that he was, he had slyly scheduled an outside concert for the band, at the end of the day, in a way of enforcing Ukitake to 'call it quits' for the day, and let the band members have a little bit of respite.

But it sort of backfired.

Ukitake on a time limit was a worse sort of evil.

He drove them hard, until the band members were about ready to collapse.

But the video got done – amazingly.

By the end of the shoot, all of Illicit Actions were about ready to drop.

"Ano~ I'm sorry everyone that my scheduling is so bad!" Hanataro apologized to them in the make up room as they were getting refreshed for the concert. "But it was the only thing I could think of that would hurry up Ukitake sensei."

"Aaah fuck it Hana chan," Grimmjow growled, "Can't we just skip the fucking thing? I need sleep. So fucking tired."  
Kensei nodded in agreement, "About ready to passout."

Ulquiorra also gave a little sigh. It was about as much of a complaint he allowed himself.

Hanataros eyes dodged over to Shuhei who was slumped against the counter, his shirt slightly riding up.

Now, Hanataro Yamada, although a small man, and usually very nice, also happened to be a bad bad daddy. Erm, well, that was what he liked his partner to call him during sexplay, but he liked to apply the term to himself in daily life – especially when larger douchebags liked to shove him aside, or steal the last melon bread by pushing his slighter form to the side.

And having a discontent band wanting to ditch their first freebie concert was not about to happen.

"Now you listen to me. You only have to play five songs, say hello to Rukia chans friends, and you're off. Two hours max, before you can pass out. I have made you all coffee, and you're going to drink it." Came the firm reply, causing the band members to have a chorus of moaning.

Hanataro left the room a moment, before coming back with the coffee. "I made sure it's how you take it. Now drink it. You're going to be famous, that's what you wanted when you signed on, and you're going to suck it up."

"Fucking slave driver," Kensei grumbled as he took his coffee.

Hanataro glared. "Being an idol is not easy work. You should have researched better into it. If you wanted a job where you can sleep you should have volunteered to be a patient in a sleep clinic."

Ulquiorra took his coffee, giving a nod in thanks.

Setting the tray down, Hanataro watched with a beady eye as his charges downed the drug, watching it work its way through their system.

"Wait…" Shuuhei managed to ask, "What do you mean about meeting Rukia chans friends?"

"Oh right, she texted me. She wants you to meet her friends. It's a great honor to meet Kuchikisans friends, so you ought to be on your best behaviour. It's just a nice meet and greet, probably no more than ten minutes." Hanataro replied with confidence.

"Oh.. great.. fuck. Hope they're hot." Grimmjow grumbled.

"I'm sure they're all cute and sexy," Hanataro replied. "Now, get your costumes refitted, and get your butts out onto the stage. The concert is about to start in a half hour."

Following the man out into the costume area, Shuuhei muttered, "No fucking way I'm sticking around for that bitches friends."

Kensei smirked, "Good luck on escaping her."

"You'll cover for me yeah?" Shuuhei asked.

Kensei sighed, "Yeah maybe. If you'll stop calling me fucking Muguchan."

Shuuhei grinned, "Yeah, I'll think on it."

xxxxxxxxx

**Part Three: Renji**

"Holy fuckaroni, there's tons of girls." Renji gasped.

Rukia elbowed his side, "Stop oggling. I'm your fiancée, don't forget that."

Renji groaned, "I didn't mean it like that… I just.. I'm not used to being in a mass of excited girls…"

"Aaaah~ Its wonderful isn't it?" Ichigo chimed in.

"I guess." Renji grumbled. He was still sore all over and a day of pleasing customers, some of whom were foreign and knew fuck all about Japanese did not help make him feel better.

And the elbow on the side from Rukia had rubbed against a rather nasty scratch from the night before, leaving a rather distracting after throb that had nothing at all to do with Rukia's violence.

"When are they getting on stage?" Renji grumbled.

"Soon." Rukia replied. "You're very grumpy today Renji."

"Aaah it's cuz I have a hang over. And the pain killers are absolutely failing. I drank too much last night."

Rukia smirked, "I told you that you should have come with us."

"Yes Rukia, you are always right. I should have come with you, and then I wouldn't be in this situation." Renji replied a little grumpily.

The girls began to scream suddenly, and their attention was focused on stage.

The band was walking on, in some of the most ridiculous outfits Renji had ever seen.

Was that kid actually wearing a muzzle?

Was that white haired guy some sort of bad copy of Hard Gay?

And that blue haired guys tacky open shirt and crossed belts across his chest was the most retarded thing he had seen in a while.

And that main singer, with that stupid mask thing, who was currently positioning himself in the middle of the stage was..

"That's my fucking shirt!" Renji found himself saying aloud.

"Whaat?" Rukia shouted. "What did you say?"

Renji looked down at her, "Nothing!"

Kira, who of course, was squished up dutifully beside Rukia, no doubt protecting her from… Well, doing his best to protect her from a mad hoard of girls that she had willingly thrust herself into, shot Renji a suspicious look.

"Yeaaah!" Ichigo was excitedly shouting.

Following Ichigo's gaze, Renji watched as the blue haired man began on the lead guitar, and supposed that was… Grimmbop or whatever his name was supposed to be.

Except…

A low sensual voice washed out over the crowd, and Renji felt himself immediately begin to harden, and his ass begin to throb in earnest.

His eyes were drawn back to the main singer. Tacky mask or not, and eerily similar shirt or not, Renji felt that he had heard that voice before.

Rather intimately before.

But the chances that this was his one night stand, and Rukia's brothers big new band were about zero to none.

Life couldn't be that ironically cruel to him right?

But that voice…

Renji felt himself forget everything, as he began to sway to the music, being transported into a seriously sensual place, where he would let this man do all of the dirty things he was promising in the lyrics.

The intense grey eyes swept over in his direction, the messy spikey black hair adding to the 'just fucked, will fuck again' look that was seriously working for the guy… and the mask… well… the mask actually made him even more sexy. Gave him a sense of mystery.

And with how the girls were screaming, and singing along, Renji decided to let himself go.

All too soon the set ended, and the band left the stage.

The crowd, dispersed rather fast, and with Rukia grabbing his hand, Renji was allowed to be in a daze a little longer, letting her worry about where they were meeting.

She led them into the building, into the back parts where the band was no doubt getting ready to go.

"Rukia, is it really ok?" Ichigo was asking.

"Yup! They should be ready to meet us.." she opened a door, her eyes falling onto.. three out of four band members. "Eeeh!! Where's Shuuhei?"

Kensei cast a guilty look over to the petite woman, "He uhm… I don't know…"

Rukia frowned. "Couldn't he have stayed for five seconds?"

Renji felt extremely awkward, as apparently, Rukia knew these men very well.

He eyed the shorter black haired man, who was calmly taking off his muzzle.

He was a seriously good drummer. You wouldn't think that he was by just looking at him…

"Are you going to introduce us Rukia?" the green eyed man interrupted.

Rukia frowned. "Yes. This is my fiancé Renji Abarai, and this is his friend Ichigo Kurosaki. That blue haired man is Grimmjow Jaggerjacks, the one who spoke is Ulquiorra Schiffer, and the white haired idiot here is Kensei Mugurama."

"Nice to meet you." The preliminaries were over, but Rukia was still not happy that the lead singer had ditched out.

Noticing the frown, Kensei managed to offer, "Maybe he's in the change room?"

Rukia lit up, "Maybe! Renji! Come with me!"

Renji frowned, "Me?"

"Yes you… You guys take care of Ichichan ok? I need to grab the lead singer, and I need Renji to back me up."

Grabbing Renji's hand yet again, Rukia waved, before dragging Renji towards the change room.

"Rukia, you're being really rude." Renji protested, as he followed her forceful lead.

"I wanted you to meet Shuuhei, he's the weirdest lead singer I have ever laid eyes on..." she replied.

She stopped in front of a door, with Shuuhei's name on it.

Knocking once, she swung open the door without waiting for a reply, much to Renji's horror.

"Shuuhei? Are you in here? Why are you ditching meeting my friends?!" Rukia called out, as the door opened.

Renji's eyes widened.

He could make out a man pulling a black shirt up…

A man, whose entire torso was littered with markings… who had long deep scratch marks running down his back in obvious lines of passion.

Automatically, his hand clapped over Rukia's eyes, as he managed to wheeze out. "Rukia! I think we should let him get dressed!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN:** Hope you don't mind me being mildly acerbic while writing. :] The joy of AU is that you can place characters in really random settings and then let the ball roll. :3

Thanks for all the reviews! With out them I wouldn't have bothered writing this chapter! At the end I just sort of had a spurt, hope it doesn't seem too rushed.

Thanks for favoriting and/or watching this story. Hope it's an entertaining way to pass the time! I really like Shuuhei/Renji. I wish there was more stuff written about them.


	3. Understanding The Meaning Of Awkward

Superstar!

**Chapter Three** – Understanding The Meaning Of Awkward

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I making any money off of this fanfiction. Please enjoy responsibly, and do not try in your own home. ;D

**AN:** Thanks for all the favoriting, and reviews. I have realized that the lazy way to compliment people is to just favorite/watch a story.. it makes the author feel nice, but is still easy to do. XD

I should do that more often… teehee.

Someone mentioned never thinking of Hanataro as a manager. I didn't either, I was gonna put him in some lame typical nurse type role, until my brain was all 'you know what, Hanataro is pretty bad ass when needs be. Let's give him something new and interesting.' Ergo, manager! Please look forward to many other characters popping up in unusual but strangely fitting areas. ;3

Also, since I like sexy men, I decided to choose some of my favorites for the band. Why split up Espada and Shinigami in an au fic anyway? Due to this logic, there will be much harmonious intermingling of the different sections. Well until I kill them all off with the plague or something.

On another note, I'm very annoyed. I wanted to read some good Renji/Shuuhei fictions, but the pickings were very sparse. Get out writing people! / Or is it an evil plot to force me to write and get chapters up faster!?

**Note On The Text:** Akachan, while it could mean 'red chan', also has the double meaning of 'baby', as in literally a baby human. Which can explain why the nickname might irritate Renji to a certain degree. :]

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did ya finally get laid Shuuhei!?" Rukia enthusiastically called out, despite Renji's beautifully wrought protection.

The person, managed to slip the shirt off his head, and he looked over to the two, his eyes falling upon the strange scene with some bemusement, before his eyes travelled up to the person whose hand happened to be clapped over Rukia's eyes.

Reddish brown eyes were currently bugging out at all of the bites and scratches littered across the torso, and didn't seem to notice the surprised grey eyes settling upon his face.

"Rukia!!" Renji managed to strangle out, "Don't be so crass!"

"Funny that you should be the person to say that." Shuuhei remarked, as he tossed the shirt at Renji's head.

The warm sweaty shirt landed beautifully on Renji's horror stricken face.

"Eeeeh?" Rukia asked, as she escaped Renji's censoring hand.

Shuuhei had turned his back on the comedic duo, and was slipping on a grey hoody with striped sleeves coming out to give the double shirt look.

Removing his tainted shirt, Renji balled it up in his fist, whilst glaring at Shuuhei.

"Do you two know each other?" Rukia asked looking between the two of them.

Shuuhei's mouth opened, but Renji blurted out, "This fucker took me out in a fight at the club and stole my fucking shirt."

Shuuhei's mouth closed.

Rukia frowned, "EH!? You didn't tell me that!!"

Renji flushed, "I didn't want to tell you… it's … embarrassing that a shrimp like this would take me out."

"Really?" Rukia glanced over to Shuuhei, "Is this true Shuuhei? You were beating up my fiancé?"

Grey eyes flickered to a guilty looking face, before a nod happened. "Y-yeah. He was… hogging the dance floor…."

"Ara! If only I had known you were there, than I could have prevented this fight!" Rukia pouted.

"No it's fine." Shuuhei smirked, as he placed his wallet in his pants. "Needed to fucking fight, and then fuck after. Very relaxing."

"So you did get laid? Who was she?" Rukia asked with more interest.

Shuuhei paused, and looked back over to Renji, who seemed to be making slitting gestures with his hand across his throat.

Now, Shuuhei Hisagi wasn't a stupid man. He had two choices here. To play along with Renji's ridiculous charade that they didn't have some of the best sex last night, or to completely blow it up in his face and inform Rukia that her fiancé was one of the gayest men he had ever come across.

One of the funniest gayest men he had ever come across. One with a nice tight ass.

If he blew it up, right here right now, then that sexy assed man would forever hate him, and the likelihood of fucking him would go down to zero.

Smirking slightly, Shuuhei nodded. "Yeah. Had a sweet little ass, great for grabbing."

"Don't talk like that in front of Rukia!" Renji growled, as he firmly took her hand.

"Why not? We talk like this all the time, if you weren't so busy working all the time you'd know that," Shuuhei replied indifferently.

"If I wasn't too busy…." Renji trailed off, before looking over towards Rukia. "Ruki-chan, how often do you hang out with these people?"

Rukia shrugged, "I don't know, ever since brother signed them up. I'm supposed to be their escort or something into showbiz, so I do a lot of functions and stuff with them."

"So… when I call you and your working, you've been with these guys?" Renji asked some more.

Rukia nodded, looking mulishly over at him. "Don't get funny ideas, I've not been doing anything with them."

"Oh no, I wasn't thinking like that," came Renji's blithe comment. He completely missed her slightly disappointed look as he looked over to Shuuhei. "You're not bullying her are you?"

Shuuhei simply stared at Renji for a moment, before slowly replying. "All the time."

"Which is why you were trying to ditch out meeting with us?" Renji scowled.

"Yup. Dead beat."

Walking over to Rukia, Shuuhei ruffled her hair, his body language loud and flirtatious.

Her cheeks coloured as she whapped his hands away, "Hisagi san!! I'm not a dog!"

"Ahh? Could have fooled me, you're so cute Ruki-chan!" came the decided purr.

"H-hey, stop bullying Rukia!" Renji burst out, moving protectively closer.

Locking eyes with him, Shuuhei replied, "Bullying? I'm simply flirting… I mean, you don't really know what happens when you're not around!"

Quite fascinating to see Renji's teeth grit, came Shuuhei's surmise.

"Well, I trust Rukia explicitly, so I doubt your… flirting is getting you anywhere," Renji growled, as he pulled Rukia close beside him.

"Ahh? Really?" Shuuhei replied as he stepped away, to pick up his belongings, "I think you hide in that shop too much to know what Rukia's really like."

"I need to pay my rent! I have to work! I have to eat!" Renji burst out angrily.

"Oh really? Aren't you from the great Abarai family corporation? Thought everything was laid out for you." Came the comment tossed over his shoulder.

"That doesn't stop my father from disinheriting me unless I live the required five years of 'life experience' he's detailed for me." Renji retorted clearly pissed off.

Straightening Shuuhei cocked his head, "Sounds smart. Maybe teach ya some manners. Is this all you wanted me to meet Rukia?"

Rukia frowned, "No, I brought Ichigo as well… we left him with the other band members."

"I'll walk back with ya," Shuuhei replied, ignoring Renji's angry glare.

"Sounds good!" Rukia smiled, and led the way, Renji walking close beside her, back stiff with anger. Rukia's Shadow- Kira Izuru was close to Rukia as well, making Shuuhei the last in the train. Not that he minded. It meant he could keep his eyes on the redhead. He wondered what the redheads game was- to play straight in life, and then go to clubs and hook up with men? Really, the redhead in a way pissed him off. Shuuhei did not like jerks who two-timed their fiancées, especially since it had once happened to him. He really wanted to out the guy, but, he had decided to have a one on one talk with the kid. Maybe it was a mix up.

Entering the room, his eyes fell upon an orange haired kid, who was chatting nicely to Muguruma, whilst casting sly glances towards Grimmjow.

Geez, did Rukia like surrounding herself with queers or something? Or maybe she didn't know she did… as far as he was concerned the only straight man was her body guard.

"Thought you were ditching," Kensei called out, his conversation with Ichigo stalled by the appearance of them.

Shuuhei sighed, "What can I say? I've been corralled in."

Rukia grinned, "Well, since you guys are tired I just wanted to introduce my friends… I didn't mean to impose."

Grimmjow snorted.

"Ah, Jaggerjacks san do you have something to contribute?" she asked nicely.

"None." Grimmjow replied, his mood a little pissed.

Rukia reintroduced her friends, and then each of the band members.

There was some small talk, nothing of consequence that you would want to waste your time reading about.

"I'm beat." Kensei yawned, "Sorry Rukia, but I'm gonna go and crash."

Rukia nodded, "That's alright, we can hang out another time."

The other band members nodded, and the group began to break up.

Shuuhei noticed how Rukia had territorially laid her hand on Renji's arm.

He needed a way in, to break Renji away from Rukia. To confront him.

Except…

Kensei had started to propel him out the door, and he was too tired to really give a fuck about it.

He could check up on Renji later. Sleep really looked like a good idea.

xxxxxxxxx

Renji looked over at Rukia, the guilt gnawing at his insides. She smiled sweetly at him, as she moved her spoon into her pudding.

After, they had gone out to eat, to talk. It had been a while since they had some one on one time together, and Renji hated it that his previous actions from the night before was overshadowing this precious time.

"That was yummy," she said satisfied.

He smiled, "Glad you liked it. Ichigo recommended this place, said the food was something you might like."

She nodded, "You must thank him for me."

There was a slight pause, something that seemed to be occurring more often lately.

"Renji…. Is there something bothering you? You have been acting weird all day…" Rukia asked, looking at him with such concern, it twisted the knife of guilt in deeper.

Should he tell her? Admit that he slipped up and ended up having a one night stand with Hisagi? But it didn't mean anything and he was drunk…

Why make trouble when there needn't be?

"I'm tired from all the work… Urahara san has been working me real hard lately, no doubt on my dads orders to make me experience an authentic work crisis environment," Renji partially lied.

"Yeah… your dad is one of the weirdest men I have ever met," Rukia said, but how she looked at him, told him that she wasn't totally buying his excuse. "I miss hanging out with you. It seems like I only get to see you now and then."

"I know… but we'll be married soon right?" Renji replied.

"I guess." Rukia flushed, and scraped her spoon at the nearly empty pudding bowl. "When do you think we will get married?"

They had been engaged since they had been children, a decision of their parents. But it hadn't really mattered – they were five, and were already best friends. The idea of marrying each other, although a little strange, didn't bother them so much. There could be much worse things than marrying your best friend.

Now that they were working, and gaining the experience needed to work within their families companies, the pressure to set the date for marriage seemed to be mounting.

Each day was a day closer to being married.

To be honest, they could have been married already, but, Renji hadn't yet felt it to be the 'right time' to 'propose' and set the date up.

Even now… his current excuse was he wanted to finish this stupid thing his father was putting him through – he didn't have enough money to support Rukia, to start a family, have a marriage….

There were many reasons not to right now. It wasn't as if any of them were going anywhere.

"When I'm in the company…" Renji slowly replied.

"Oh." Rukia's mood seemed to shift, but she masked it with a smile. Renji, not really in the mood to notice that anything was wrong ignored it. "I should go home now, it's getting late."

"Is it?" Renji looked at his watch, and saw she was right. "I'll take you home then."

She smiled at him, "No, it's ok, Izuru is waiting in the lobby."

"Are you sure?" Renji asked concerned.

"I'm sure Renji. You don't have to be so worried about me." Rukia said cheerfully.

"Alright. I'll pay up then…"

They walked together towards the cashier, and Renji paid.

He gave Rukia a light kiss on the mouth, before watching her fall into line with her bodyguard, a sense of melancholy washing over him. He knew that she was upset about something, but he really didn't know what.

With a sigh, he walked towards the train station, eyeing the crowds of people.

He felt sort of relieved that the long day was over.

He had tomorrow off.

Rukia had brought it up, but then, it got shot down when her brother had phoned during their conversation and informed Rukia that he needed her that day.

So… a day of nothing.

Maybe he'd go out and look for his favourite noodle vendor.

That sounded like a nice plan, a walk throughout the city.

His favourite noodle vendor was a special person – he had a small moveable set up, and he moved around a certain area of the city according to his own whim. His noodles were so delicious however, the walk to find him was well worth it. Plus, it got him to see parts of Tokyo he wouldn't normally see.

The vendor was also very good to talk to, almost like a psychologist…

Plan in mind, Renji boarded the train, and quickly sized up the situation seat wise.

A jolt of surprise went through him as his eyes fell upon someone fast asleep in a seat, who looked familiar.

It couldn't be.

They should be home hours ago, he thought as he walked over to take a closer look.

Unfortunately, his moment of tardiness meant that he missed his chance at a seat… Not that he currently cared.

He was absolutely enthralled at the sleeping person.

The person whom had ditched him earlier that morning.

Perhaps it was some sort of divine punishment coming back, and Renji felt a strange sensation in his chest, as he looked at the sleeping man with the strange tattoos on his face.

He couldn't possibly have been asleep on the train for that many hours right?

Shuuhei looked so peaceful, he even had a bit of drool coming out of his mouth.

A feeling of irritation passed over Renji. It was all Shuuhei's fault that tonight's date with Rukia was so rank. If he hadn't got him drunk and then… had sex, he would have been in a better mood, and wouldn't be feeling so fucking guilty.

With a sharp thump, he smacked Shuuhei's head, causing the smaller mans eyes to pop open, and have him give a little shriek.

"What the? Who? Did I miss my stop?" the words came tumbling out, and he rubbed his injured head, before he looked up at his assailant. "Eeeeeh? Akachan?"

Renji's eyes narrowed, "Renji. Don't give me stupid nicknames."

"Why are you on the train? Why did you hit me? Don't you have some sort of date where you lie to your fiancée like the lying scumbag you are?"

Shuuhei's words may not have been wise considering the situation, especially since Renji felt to be in a rather violent mood.

"Shut up! Weren't you going home or something you fucker?" Renji hissed.

A tension was building up around them, which the other passengers were keenly observing.

Some even seemed to slow in their texting to covertly watch the tense fight.

"I am… I'm on the train." Shuuhei replied. He looked out the window and frowned. "Eh… what.. time is it?"

"Eleven." Renji replied with irritation.

"Eleven?" Shuuhei asked. "Uhm… shit.. does that mean I've been sleeping on this train for five hours?!"

"Who knows?" Renji replied with irritation, "I wasn't here babysitting you."

Shuuhei however wasn't listening, as he stretched, "Nmm, where are we?"

"Uhh…I don't know. All I know is I have to get off at Yoyogi Uehara," came Renji's stalled reply.

"Oh…" Shuuhei looked up at the red head a strange expression on his face, "So can I come home with you tonight Akachan?"

"What?!" Renji burst out, "No! Go home! I don't want to ever fucking see you again!"

Almost, as if an angel had decided to intervene, the ladies voice announced the station 'Yoyogi Uehara desu!'. With a harumph, Renji shot him a glare, and moved to get off the train.

"Aaaaah, that's too bad." Shuuhei's voice was too close to him.

"Why?" Renji hissed, as he glanced behind his shoulder to see, to his ultimate horror, Shuuhei leaving his seat, and following.

"Cuz I'm gonna get my shirt back at least. Nanaochan was having a coronary when I told her I lost it," came the smooth reply.

The train doors opened, and scowling, Renji, with stalker, got off the train.

"Fine, as long as you leave right after," Renji grumbled. Best get the unpleasantness over with, he thought.

'Please stay behind the yellow line' the automatic voice drifted behind them as they took the stairs down away from the platforms.

"Yeah, sure." Shuuhei replied, falling into step beside Renji as if they had been doing this for a while. "Hmm, this is a pretty cool place." He was looking around at the various shops, most of them closed, for the night.

"Don't act like some tourist," Renji snapped, "Isn't your area in Tokyo like this as well?"

"I guess. Tokyo is just a little strange to me," Shuuhei murmured, "Seeing that I'm from Hokkaido and all."

That took Renji by surprise. "You're from… Hokkaido?"

"Yeah." Shuuhei sighed, a little wistful look coming across his features, "Love the place."

"But it's cold." Renji frowned.

A snort of laughter escaped Shuuhei, before he let out a gale of laughter, "Oh my gosh, you're like everyone else, whenever I mention I'm from Hokkaido. All you think about is the snow, and the Ainu!"

"But… it's true…" Renji felt his irritation morphing into a less lethal manner.

"No, there's a lot more to Hokkaido than snow and bear worshippers, trust me." Shuuhei replied.

"I guess." Renji was feeling perplexed, as they took the turn towards his apartment.

His apartment was above a bakery, which was good, and bad. Good, because if he was lazy he could just go down and grab a bite to eat, and bad, because some days the delicious smells of baking wafted up into his apartment, and made him want to eat when he wasn't hungry.

"Ohhh!! Do they sell melon bread?" Shuuhei was getting a little too excited over the bakery. "There's a bakery where I live, and they do… they have really cute girls there serving…"

Renji ignored the prattle, as he opened his door. "Come on, I'll get your shirt and you can get back to wherever you live."

"Alright." Shuuhei followed in behind him, and removed his shoes.

Renji, ignoring that, quickly went to his room to grab his shirt.

Watching Renji's retreating form, Shuuhei invited himself in, and slipped on some of the guest slippers, before wandering over to the tiny kitchen.

Opening the fridge he pulled out two beers, and stood up, as he felt a pair of glowering eyes burning into him.

"I didn't give you permission to open my fridge." Came the low growl.

"Ah, you found the shirt. Come on, let's sit on the couch and talk." Shuuhei replied, pushing past a rather shocked Renji.

Not sure on what the hell was going on, Renji followed Shuuhei to his couch, and sat down beside him. The space was a little limited, which was disconcerting.

"Here… your shirt…" Renji grumbled.

"Thanks…" Shuuhei took his shirt, and put it on his lap, while handing Renji an opened beer can.

"What do you want to talk about?" Renji asked with a little more bite.

"This morning, last night, what have you." Shuuhei replied seriously, as he popped open his can, and took a swig.

Renji stiffened. "Oh. What… what about it?" He couldn't look Shuuhei in the face, so he focused on his beer can.

"Do you usually go out and hook up with random strangers Renji or was last night a one off?"

"I don't! Rukia and I … we… we're waiting till marriage and.. shit…" Renji bit his lip, "You got me fucking drunk! It's your fucking fault it happened at all!"

Snorting, Shuuhei shook his head, "You could have said no. You must have had a good idea what I was about when I started buying you drinks."

Flushing, Renji shrugged, "Uhm.. I wasn't sure… I've… never… been.. picked up before."

Renji looked so damned cute all red and shy, that Shuuhei forgot to swallow for a moment.

"Really?" the beer in his mouth splurted out of his mouth and dribbled down his chin, falling onto the expensive shirt.

"Yes! Why would I lie about this shit!?" Renji growled.

Shuuhei wiped his mouth with the shirt, and narrowed his eyes at Renji. "You're not shitting me? You're not some sort of serial cheater?"

"I'm not lying! Fuck! Believe me! It's fucking mortifying to know that you took my virginity and I barely remember it!"

Some beer hit Renji's face, as Shuuhei began to choke, and snort beer out of his nasal cavity.

After a few bangs on Shuuhei's back, and a bit of freaking out, a managed "I'm fine now." Brought things back to a sort of equilibrium.

"Are you fucking serious? I took your virginity?!" Shuuhei felt extra crappy now, as he stared at the sullen man in front of him.

"Yes you fucking did. I don't know what I should do now… tell Rukia?" Renji sighed.

"You… were really… responsive for being.. virgin…." Shuuhei added.

"I was drunk! I wasn't thinking right ok?" came the growl.

Leaning in closer, his voice getting lower, Shuuhei added, "And you weren't freaked out it was with another man…."

"Get the fuck away from me dickwad," Renji growled in response.

Tilting his head, and clearly ignoring Renji's plea, Shuuhei seemed to carefully observe his face, before asking, "So you seriously never had a slip up with Rukia?"

"N-no. I respect her too much to try anything like that."

"How old are you Renji?"

"Twen-twenty three."

Shuuhei's eye brows rose up in disbelief, "And who do you fantasize to when you masturbate? Rukia in a skirt that's short enough to reveal her panties?!"

Renji's face was bright red now, and he was feeling pinned against his own couch with how Shuuhei was leaning into him.

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything!?"

Their faces were now an inch apart, and Renji felt his heart rate increase at an alarming rate, but it was fear… fear.. of… what exactly?

"It has a lot of things to do with stuff…" came the murmur. There was a pause, a stand off of sorts, before, Shuuhei's lips lightly brushed against Renji's slightly open ones.

A moment of shock, indecision, before with a bunt, Renji sent Shuuhei sprawling off of the couch, beer cans flying in a graceful arc, the contents spraying out over the coffee table, and hitting the floor, and rolling.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" Renji shrieked, as he stood up quivering with anger and panic. "I'm engaged to Rukia!!"

Rubbing his head, Shuuhei gaze up at the towering mass of anger, and let out a sigh.

"Just testing."

"Testing what?!" Renji hissed, "My lips are Rukia's only!"

"Sure, akachan." Shuuhei groaned, as he tenderly sat up. "Ow fuck, did you have to bunt me?"

"You wouldn't have got bunted if you didn't molest me." Renji hissed, as he turned his attention to a strange fizzling sound. "Shit!!! Fuck! There's fucking beer everywhere!"

Quickly righting the cans, Renji began to grab the magazines, trying to salvage what he could.

"Get me some fucking towels."

"Where are they?"

"In the… oh fuck, here, you pick this shit up." Renji growled, tossing the wet magazines at him.

He stomped off, and within a few moments, returned with some towels.

In tandem, they began to clean things up, the smell of beer strong in the air.

"Fucking hate you," Renji was growling.

"Hey, you're the one that was bunting me." Shuuhei replied.

"You're the one that invaded my fridge without permission," came the hiss.

Holding the sopping towels, Renji took them over to his washing machine, and dumped them in.

Looking behind at the beer wet Shuuhei, he felt a little apprehensive, but then, fuck it, and began to remove his shirt.

Shuuhei's eyes settled on the revealed flesh, following the dark tattoos across Renji's body, their intricate design mesmerising.

He let out a light gasp, when Renji undid the button on his trousers.

"Stop acting like this is a scandal," Renji growled, flushing, "We're both men, it's not inappropriate."

Shuuhei cocked his eyebrow in response, before removing his own shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Can't go home smelling like beer." Was his reply, "Plus I've probably missed the train home."

"No. There is no way you are going to stay over here." Renji hissed.

In response, Shuuhei tossed his laundry in with Renji's, before lightly patting Renji's cheek. "Sure I am. Now where's the shower?"

"It's.. right over…. There." Renji stuttered.

His eyes widened, when Shuuhei began to walk away from him, and the fact that he was fully naked finally sunk in.

Casting him a look, Shuuhei smirked, "We're both men, it's not inappropriate right?"

"You have a fucking erection." Renji hissed, as he stood there awkwardly, wearing his protective layer of boxers.

Stopping mid stride, Shuuhei turned around, and lunged, his hand cupping Renji's penis. "You fucking have one too you faggot." Pulling away before Renji could slap him, Shuuhei quickly danced across the room. "I'm gonna shower first, well unless you don't have any qualms on sharing."

"You fucker." Renji hissed, "I don't have any qualms… I'm straight…"

A snort escaped Shuuhei, that made Renji growl.

Removing his boxers, Renji stuffed them into the washing machine, before pouring in some powder, and turning the damn thing on.

Following Shuuhei, Renji suddenly began to have second thoughts, but the taunting snort echoed bitterly in his mind, so he entered the shower room with full purpose.

The shower room, is just that – a small room, with a bath inside, usually full of warm water, with a drain in the floor, so you can wash your body before entering the bath. There's usually a shower door, closing the room away from the rest of the bathroom, where the sink, and where the toilet is.

Shuuhei was adjusting the water, as he turned to look at Renji. "Oh. You decided to show up."

"There's no issue." Renji replied.

Adjusting the showerhead so that the spray hit them both, Shuuhei gave a shrug, as if to say 'what could he do?'

Renji's eyes kept drifting across Shuuhei's body… the scratches and bruises even more apparent under the heat of the water.

Plus, he kept peeping at Shuuhei's mildly erect penis.. shit. It was making him get hard too. He closed his eyes, and quickly soaped his hair, thinking the sooner this was over with the better.

Shuuhei smirked, at Renji's scrunched up face. "Don't worry, I'm not going to molest you."

"Sure." Renji grumbled.

The shower was cramped, and it took all the talent each possessed so that brushing against each other was minimal.

The atmosphere was tense, a low lying sexual tension, with the awkward icing of denial.

The moment all the soap was gone, the shower was turned off, and Renji quickly stepped out and grabbed a towel, quickly drying himself.

Shuuhei followed suit, but at a more leisurely pace, clearly at peace with his body.

"Why are you following me?" Renji growled with annoyance.

Shuuhei grinned. "Where do I sleep akachan?"

"It's Renji. Renjiii."

"First name basis already eh? Well, I guess it's ok, since we did have sex and all."

Renji's fists tightened, and he let out a shaky breath, "Can we just drop it? I'm trying to forget that ever happened. I feel like shit as it is, I don't need you bringing it up over and over ok?"

"Oh I like bringing it up." Came the calm response, which prickled Renji's irritation.

"Why?!" Renji snapped, turning to glare at the smaller man standing behind him. "Can't we just pretend it's some nasty dog bite and get over it?!"

Shuuhei's grey eyes looked at Renji with scrutiny. "Because I think you're gay, and in denial, and I don't want you getting married to Rukia."

"Gay? GAY? I am not gay. Period. I am not attracted to men! The only reason why we had sex was because I was drunk! Stop making shit up!" Renji growled. He continued into his bedroom, and began to riffle about for some clothes.

Shuuhei followed him in, and gently let the towel flutter onto the ground, before walking behind Renji, and pressing his erection against Renjis towel clad form.

"Making things up? You blush way too easily with me, and you haven't even slipped up once and fucked Rukia. You're in no rush to get married to a family approved fiancée, who, despite being small, is actually rather sexy and cute, and the magazines I saw on your table were all about fashion." He pushed a little harder, feeling Renji catch his breath, and fully straighten up.

Leaning in, his lips brushing against Renji's shoulder, Shuuhei added, "And you like my advances."

Taking a shaky breath, Renji managed to calmly reply, "I'm not gay. Just because I'm interested in fashion and how I look doesn't mean I'm gay. Just because I'm waiting until I have a place in my families company so that I'm able to fully support my family doesn't mean I'm gay. Just because I haven't fucked Rukia yet due to our mutual respectful agreement, doesn't mean I'm gay! I'm not fucking gay!"

Shuuhei gently pulled Renji's wet hair to one side, and gently, he pressed his lips to the nape of Renji's neck.

"Then how come your body is responding so easily to my moves hmmm? You're ass is pressing against me like you really want it." Came the whisper.

Renji closed his eyes, and took a few deep breaths. "I'm … I'm not used to being touched like that ok? That's all it is…"

"Really?" Shuuhei withdrew, and walked over to Renji's bed. "Fine."

Renji peeked over, and flushed as he saw Shuuhei's fully erect cock, before it was covered by his bed sheet.

"You know, once you marry Rukia it means you gotta fuck her. Just food for thought… Goodnight akachan." Shuuhei turned over, and closed his eyes, apparently not bothered at all by his erection.

Shaken, Renji put on some boxers, and stood there with some indecision, before climbing into his bed with Shuuhei.

It was a little cramped, and he could feel the other mans body heat generating to him.

Closing his eyes tightly. Renji attempted to count sheep, while inwardly murmuring that they were both men, and it was perfectly fine if they slept like this together. Nothing was going to happen. Nothing.

Shuuhei was just fucking with him, cuz he was a fucker. Right. That's all it is.

He was horny because he had a date with Rukia… Right.

Renji managed to convince himself that all was fine, except his body was too high tension to fall asleep easily, and before he did fall asleep, he felt a sinking sensation in his stomach, that maybe, Shuuhei was right.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN:** That was a long chapter. I suddenly wanted to get it done and post it…. I reread it, but I decided not to do my usual day of waiting / reread.. haha. Sorry if it isn't so good.

It's sort of limey I guess? I don't know if there was much sexual tension. After writing this sort of stuff you get desensitised, so it's all 'was that really erotic?'


	4. Enraging Renji … Or Kensei’s Really Bad

_Superstar!_

**Chapter Four -** _Enraging Renji … Or Kensei's Really Bad Day_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I making any money off of this fanfiction. Please enjoy responsibly, and do not try in your own home. ;D

**AN: ** I had a tough time thinking what would be the most effective way to start this chapter with. I figure what I settled with is sufficient. I'm sure you will all be thrilled that many things have popped up to interrupt my writing of this chapter. However due to the mind numbing boringness of my current job, it means I can sit there and think up sexy situations. Alas, with sexy situations also comes character development.

Sorry for the lateness, life happened. And then after awhile, I was all 'meh guess I should post this.'

**Warning:** Explicit masturbation. If you don't like this.. skip over it? But I did warn y'all from the beginning that this is M for Maturity, and not M for Mantaray!

**Note On Text: ** _Chikan_ – means substitute, it can also have the delightful meaning of pervert, molester, ooor relaxation of muscles, aka flaccid. :] Play on words, I suppose. The more appropriate word would have probably been dainen, or dairisha – both of which pretty much mean to substitute something else. Without all the bad meanings.

xxxxxxx

**Part One: Renji**

Hot. So hot!

With a groan, he shoved the covers off himself, his mind pulling slowly up through the tangled spider web of dreams, the predominant one, mainly erotic.

He didn't want to open his eyes. No need to.

He could feel his dick throbbing against his leg, trapped inside of his once comfortable boxers. So horny. So in need.

Slowly, his arm moving, he slipped his erection out of his boxers, his mind settling into the numb horny state, focusing on sensation.

His thumb brushed against his perineum, a sort of sadistic tease to his throbbing erection. His mind automatically supplying the story, the soft hands of a nameless person teasing and working his cock.

His thumb dragged across the thick throbbing vein, sending delightful shudders throughout his body, and he let out a low moan.

A perk of living alone. Vocal masturbation. Throughout his youth, with the various servants scurrying about like ants, and his parents always seeming to pop up at inconvenient times, vocal masturbation was completely out of the question.

How mortifying it would be to have their butler, Slocum, imported directly from England with good money, to look at him knowingly, due to an overheard whimper or two.

He let out a louder groan, as he tightened his grip. His fantasy was not so ornate, he just wanted to jerk off, shower, and enjoy his day off.

His other hand trailed across his exposed chest, tweaking a nipple, before trailing down across his stomach, flexing his fingers against it, pretending it was someone else's hand.

His other hand had moved to teasing, and cupping his scrotum, the person jerking him off not listening to his 'wanting just a quickie'. But he didn't mind. He had time for this.

He mentally chastised the nameless person, who in return, gave his scrotum a firmer pull, before trailing one finger up his length, and spreading the precum down against the head of his penis.

Another groan followed, and with a few quick jerks, he let himself loose, letting out his largest moan yet.

He could feel his cum slide down his hand, and some of it had landed on his stomach, but he didn't care. Bliss. Pure bliss.

A sort of strangled noise from the doorway, caused his eyes to fly open.

Looking flushed, and mortified, the Fuckers head was staring at him with a rather explicit expression across his face.

Their eyes slowly met, Renji's, full of horror and mortification, Shuuhei's with lust, amusement, with a sprinkling of embarrassment.

"Oh my …" Renji stuttered out.

Shuuhei's eyes averted. "Uhm… breakfast is ready for after you clean up… just wanted you to know."

The head disappeared, and Renji continued to stare at the space, wondering if what had just happened had happened.

It was only then, that the smell of food hit him. Delicious breakfast food was wafting around the apartment, and Renji tried hard to remember when was the last time he had gone food shopping.

When he finally made it to the kitchen, the smell of food and the mystery of where it had come from driving him past the edge of embarrassment, what Renji expected to see was not what he saw.

His eyes travelled across Shuuhei's mostly bare torso, it only being interrupted by an absurdly large bow at the back, and the lowriding blue jeans, that he had a burning suspicion, were the exact pair he had just been looking for moments before.

In fact, the longer he stared, the more he realized that the Fucker didn't seem to have enough decency to wear any sort of underpants to go with the jeans, and the thought of that bare ass rubbing consistently against the denim, or the open cock rubbing up front, against the rough texture, and the what have yous that come with such things, caused Renji's mood to begin to simmer into anger.

"Ah, you're ready. Sit down, the fish is nearly done," Shuuhei's voice interrupted the spell, and Renji scowled.

"Fish? Since when the hell did I have fish in my house?"

However, he sat down were Shuuhei had indicated.

"Oh. While you were sleeping I stopped out to the market and got some food," came the response. "When I woke up, I looked in your fridge and saw about five cans of beer, and tofu. You really should eat better Renji."

"Shutup you sound like my mom." Came the grumble, "and did you actually go out like that? Where the hell did you find the apron?"

"So talkative," Shuuhei teasingly said, before he turned around, tray in hand. With some grace, befitting a man wearing a frilly pink and white apron with bunny head shaped pockets. He walked over to the small table, and set the tray down.

Renji's eyes settled upon the dishes, which included an omelette with peppers, a dish with some fish, miso soup, and yogurt.

"What is this?" he frowned.

"Breakfast. Would you like any sauce on your omelette?"

"Uhm.. uh.. ketchup." Renji replied, a little confused as to what exactly was happening.

As if by magic, a small ketchup bottle appeared in Shuuhei's hands, and Renji watched as the words 'good morning!' with a small smiley sun was expertly squeezed across his omelette.

"What the hell is this?!" Renji choked out, except, some laughter was managing to get out, to allay his anger.

"Good morning?" Shuuhei frowned, and squinted at his handiwork, "I didn't spell it wrong as far as I can tell."

"No!" The word came out more forcefully than intended, but the sheer awkwardness mixed with strangeness was causing Renji to burst into a fit of manly [or not so manly, depending on the perspective you would prefer to look at it from] giggles. "All this crap! Breakfast! Pink aprons! Writing on my omelette! My gosh, it's like some damned maid café!"

"Hey! Shutup! I'm trying to make up for staying over! A thank you of sorts!" Shuuhei retorted, as he slammed the ketchup down, "And just cuz I know how to cook and serve isn't to be laughed at rich boy!"

"Yes it is!" Renji replied, picking up his chopsticks. "What is this all about? You still haven't really answered me."

"Hold on, lemme sit down," came the response, and, after delivering his own breakfast to the table, Shuuhei sat down across from Renji.

Impatiently, Renji watched as Shuuhei arranged his dishes to his liking, and then, squirted a ketchup message to himself.

The smirk Shuuhei got while reading his message, made Renji peer at it and frown.

"Ecchi?"

"Ah?" Shuuhei looked up, "Yeah. How I feel at the moment."

"Wh-why?" Renji flushed a little at asking the question.

Their eyes met for a moment, and, then, Renji looked away. "Oh. Right. Nevermind."

He couldn't help but wonder, how ecchi Shuuhei was really feeling, and the sudden image of Shuuhei having an erection, brushing against his favourite jeans made him feel hot and uncomfortable.

To distract himself, Renji took a bite of the omelette, his eyes widening at how delicious it actually was.

"This is pretty good." He commented.

"I should hope so." Was the reply.

"Why?" Renji looked up, curious.

"I used to be a chef. If I couldn't cook then I would have had many unhappy customers."

"Chef?"

"And waiter."

"Waiter?"

"Yeah. Had a lot of odd jobs."

"Why?"

"Cuz I need money…" Shuuhei picked up his miso, and took a sip, deliberately trailing off the conversation.

"By the way, I wore your jacket when I went out, but I spent my money. And I sort of stole your jeans… but I hung our clothes up to dry, so once that's done I can leave."

"How early did you wake up then?"

"Oh. About six." Came the response.

"What time is it now?"

The conversation felt stilted, and he watched as Shuuhei did some mental calculations.

"About nine thirty I think."

"Oh."

They continued to eat in silence.

"By the way, uhm.. this morning… the uhm.. incident…. Never happened ok?" Renji muttered, breaking the silence, his face matching his hair.

"You mean me walking in on you jerking your luscious cock off and the whole suppression of my desire to fuck you right then and there?" The words easily came out of Shuuhei's dirty mouth, and Renji watched with some horror as he leaned forward a bit. "So I can pretend instead that we really did fuck?"

"NO!" Renji violently put his chopsticks down, and instinctively scooted away from the table, glaring, when Shuuhei succumbed to guffaws of laughter. "Why are you laughing at me!?"

"Cuz yer so easy to dick around with." Was the response. "Look, every guy jerks off in the morning when he has time, it's nothing to be ashamed off. Look, I even did it in your bathroom this morning, so now we're even right?"

"You.. you jerked off in my bathroom!?"

"Better than your bed right?" came the response, before he shovelled some fish into his mouth.

Renji quite honestly had never met anyone that was anything like Shuuhei Hisagi.

Warily, Renji returned to his breakfast, focusing on the food.

Scraping his chopsticks against his empty plate, Renji finally managed to ask, "Why are you so mean to me?"

"Hm?" Shuuhei swallowed, before managing, "Cuz I fucking hate you and want to out you so badly, I dream about it."

"How can you out me? I'm not even gay!" Renji replied angrily.

A few words seemed to be playing across Shuuhei's face, but instead, he stood up, and efficiently removed the dishes from the table, no doubt from long practice.

He didn't reply, he only washed the dishes in a thick silence, while Renji angrily stared at the stupid bow at the mans back.

When everything was finally put away, Shuuhei turned around, marginally calmer.

Renji however simmered.

"Look. I was drunk. Can't you get over that?" Renji hissed.

Shuuhei shook his head, "No. I can't. You went with me too willingly. You danced with me too willingly. Why exactly are you engaged to Rukia Renji?"

"It's.. it's arranged."

"No. I know that it's arranged. But I want to know your reasons on why you don't protest this set up, why you placidly go along with it. Why you placidly go along with everything that is set up with you. Hell, I'm beginning to think you have no mind of your own."

"I have a mind of my own!" Renji shouted. "I can think on my own!"

"Oh really? So you agreed to do your fathers weird scheme to make you a man? You agree to marry Rukia, even though you don't love her like a lover? You just placidly agree to everything then?"

"I don't! I'm marrying Rukia because I love her! I'm doing my fathers crazy scheme because I'm sure it will make sense in the end!"

"Tell me what do you really want to do in life Renji? Do you really want to run your families company? Is that where you passion really lies?"

"I – I –" Renji sputtered at a loss for words.

The contemptuous look Shuuhei gave him didn't help at all.

"I'll see if my clothes are dry and if I can leave this place. I'm sick of sharing the same breathing space with an in denial liar like you."

Pushing away from the table, Renji strode across the room, Shuuhei's actions tipping his anger.

"Don't you fucking leave the room, I'm not done with you." He firmly gripped Shuuhei's bicep, forcing him to turn around, forcing their eyes to connect. "Now, look here. I barely know you, and you're fucking calling me a liar. I don't like that, and I don't like you. I could have kicked you out onto the street last night but I didn't, so you better fucking apologize right the fuck now, or else I'll kick you out in that fucking frilly pink apron Rukia gave me as a gag gift."

Grey stormy eyes looked up at him, before narrowing, as if an idea occurred to him.

"Oh. I get it." Came the slow sly words. "I get why you're with Rukia."

Roan eyes narrowed back. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Twisting out of Renji's grip, Shuuhei fully turned around, his hand reaching up, and gripping the front of Renji's shirt, forcing his head to lower.

Their faces bare inches apart, Shuuhei quietly replied, "The height difference fucking turns you on. The idea that someone smaller than you would dominate is what gets you excited."

With his other hand, Shuuhei roughly palmed the crotch of Renji's pants, and Renji swore quietly when his penis got stiffer. He had hit it straight on.

Their lips brushed up against each other, before Shuuhei murmured, "Ya know when you marry Rukia, you gotta fuck her right?"

"You already told me that," came the low growl.

Their words were punctuated by the light brushing of lips, and it felt as if everything except each other was fading away into the background.

"Have you really thought about it?" came the response. Shuuhei's grip on the shirt seemed to get tighter, before, his other hand moved up, and rested against the back of Renji's neck.

"N-yeah, of course." Renji lied, suddenly feeling guilty, that, quite honestly, when he had tried to think about it, his fantasies had somehow changed into other things…

"Yeah?" With some force, Shuuhei forced Renji's head lower, so that their lips met again, Shuuhei's lips not as soft as Renji remembered them being, somehow, being a little more rough.

A warm wet tongue brushed up against Renji's lips possessively, and without thinking, Renji opened his mouth, allowing access, a low moan starting when he felt the invasive tongue rub against his.

With ease, Shuuhei coerced Renji's tongue into his mouth, and sucked on it, like a dirty promise of what could come in the future.

With force, Shuuhei backed Renji up against the counter, pressing his body firmly up against the taller mans. Renji's willpower seemed to melt away into nothing, as he allowed Shuuhei to direct his actions.

Pushing his leg between Renji's thighs, Shuuhei shifted so that their crotches rubbed together, causing Renji to lose his balance, and quickly place his hands on the counter behind him in order to keep it.

Fingers dug sharply into Renjis hair sending contradictory shots of pain throughout his body.

"Yer a real fucking pain bitch ain't ya Renji?" came the low growl, before Shuuhei firmly bit Renji's lower lip. A whimper was the response, followed by a desperate gyration of the hips.

Shifting for better position, Shuuhei made sure that Renji could feel his erection through the denim, before firmly pressing their hardened crotches together.

"Fucking hard too," the kiss became more firm, while Shuuhei ground his crotch against Renji's.

Pulling his lips away, Shuuhei wrenched Renji's hair, pulling his head to an angle, before he pressed his lips against his neck, his teeth grazing Renji's lobe. "Wonder what the others will say if I leave a mark where you can't hide it hmm? Mark you as my disobedient little bitch eh?"

"Nnno don't," came the moan.

"Why not? You're resisting me sooo much right now," came the sarcastic growl. To emphasis his point, he thrust his hips against Renji's, rocking until Renji fell into a desperately needy rhythm. "Hell, I bet I could fuck you right here right now, and you wouldn't even put up a fight."

"Nnn I would…" came the half hearted mumble.

"Fucking liar. Yer fucking melting into me. I bet your asshole is wanting to be fucked despite it being abused from before." Came the growl, followed by Shuuhei's lips suctioning onto Renji's neck.

"More… more.." came the moan, Renji's palms were becoming slippery and he tried harder to keep his grip on the smooth countertop, while thrusting against Shuuhei desperately. "Need to cum… please…"

Teeth bit into his neck, and Shuuhei thrust harder, before the teeth released, and a low growl was issued. "Fucking cum then bitch, I don't got all day."

The words acted like a release, and letting out a low shuddering howl, Renji came, still thrusting against Shuuhei, while Shuuhei's hard cock rubbing against him, began to thrust more earnestly as well, creating a strange friction. Renji's cum splattered against his underpants his cock feeling tight and oppressed in his clothes.

"Fucking cuming right now," Shuuhei growled, before his body shuddered as well, and it set Renji off as his orgasm seemed to prolong, seeming to black out for a moment.

Bliss, bliss, absolute bliss coursed through Renji's body, and he wanted to say something, except when he moved, all the sweat that had built up on his palms caused him to slip backwards, and thump his head hard against the cupboard above it.

**Part Two: Muguruma**

"Answer your damn phone," came the low moan.

The phone however kept ringing.

"Shuuuheeeeeei…"

No reply.

Cracking open an eye, Kensei surveyed the empty scene before him, the phone lay by his bed, vibrating against the tatami in a very offending manner.

Empty?

Why wasn't Shuuhei's futon laid out?

Groaning, he reached over, and grabbed the phone, peering at who would be calling at such an ungodly hour.

Yamada.

Shit.

"Nnnyello?" he answered.

"Hisagi san?" came the unsure greeting.

"No, this is Kensei… why are you calling? Shuuhei isn't here …" came the rough morning voice.

"Ah! Thank goodness I was able to get a hold of you! I've been calling everyone, but for some reason they haven't been answering. I will be over right away! Please be ready!"

The phone hung up, and Kensei was left staring at the offending object.

Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and looked around, last night slowly coming back.

He had taken Shuuhei's phone as a prank when he had fallen asleep on the train. Apparently, Shuuhei hadn't come home.

"Fuuuck." Kensei tossed the phone across the tatami, before resigning himself to wake up. Yamada sounded dead serious, and he knew that he better at least put some clothes on, so that no embarrassing situations would arise.

Ten minutes later, there was a buzz to the apartment.

"Who is it?"

"Yamada."

"Come in."

Kensei sighed, as he walked towards the door, and opened it to reveal his manager.

"Kensei! Fix up your hair! Put on a hoody at least! We don't have time!"

"For what?" Kensei groaned, "I haven't even had fucking breakfast yet."

"I just landed a really big interview!! You're the only one that answered! You're gonna have to do it," came the firm reply.

"EEEEH? It's the day off!"

A hoody was tossed at Kensei, before a firm grip enclosed around his wrist.

"Don't you fuck this up Kensei," came the low growl, "I worked damn hard to sneak in an interview with Mashiro Kuna! So you better agree!"

Taken aback, Kensei managed a nod, before being dragged by a smiling Hanataro out of the apartment.

It made Kensei sick to the stomach to see his manager act all shy and nice when they reached the TV studio. No one would believe him, or any of the others in the band if they said that their manager was a total slave driver. No. They never saw that side of him, they only saw the soft easy push over side, that somehow managed to always have his clients come out on top.

"Kensei, please sign this form, it's the usual disclaimer for this show," Hanataro handed him a thick pile of paper. "Don't worry about reading it."

Narrowing his eyes, Kensei quickly scanned it. It seemed to be a usual disclaimer, why the show needed it, especially the 'won't sue if maimed or killed' part, was beyond him, but for the moment, he was more afraid of the monster boiling inside Yamada to even bother refusing.

While waiting outside the studio, a makeup artist flitted around him, straightening him up and making sure he matched his 'look'.

Whatever the hell that was supposed to be, he didn't even know anymore.

"OK! On stage!"

Walking, and mostly confused, Kensei felt his blood freeze as he saw who the hostess was.

Oh shit.

No wonder he had to sign all those forms.

He hadn't really seen a full episode of her show, but he had heard about her from other idols, about her nefarious interviews.

He remembered quite vividly the most talked about interview she did with The Gazette which had involved, sending them out to a farm and helping to birth live baby calves.

The ensuing mayhem which involved a lot of blood, placentas, and the natural birthing liquid dominated the gossip magazines for weeks to come.

Large hazel eyes looked over at him, and Kensei tensed.

"Ahhh!!!" she pouted, "You're not Hisagi saaaaaan, but I guess you'll have to do. Mmmm your name is… Chikan kun!!!"

"EAAAAH? Call me Muguruma!" Kensei shouted, irritated.

She grinned, her strange super heroesque outfit lending a strange otherwordly appearance to her lithe frame.

"Ok Chikan kun! Today we're repelling down the 104 building in Shibuya, so we need to get there soon, and that's where out interview is going to take place!"

She grabbed hold of his hand, and began to drag him out of the studio, "This will be fun! While repelling down the building I will be interviewing you about that band! I hope you don't mind heights, but you signed the release form so you shouldn't right?"

Kensei was shocked beyond words, and didn't know what the hell was happening. All he kept focusing on was her absurd green hair, and the constant chatter of her voice, and the warmth that seemed to come from her tight grip on his wrist. He had never met a female so determined and crazy and so utterly distracting before.

She was so tomboyish in her appearance, she didn't really seem to care at all at her lack of makeup.

In fact, so out of it, with shock, was he, that he only realized he had reached the top of the 104 building, when he felt a strong breeze go straight through his hoody.

"Aaah! Put the equipment on Chikan kun! The interview is about to start soon."

He nodded, trying not to think about how much he hated heights, knowing he had to keep up his image, despite how much he wanted to scream at this situation.

"This has all been tested right?" he asked the person rigging him up.

The person smiled, "Yes, it has been tested, we are a well known group who have done numerous repelling activities down architectural structures. Although 104 I believe will be the tallest for us… it should all work out fine. If not you have signed the release form!"

"That doesn't make me feel any fucking better," Kensei muttered as the straps tightened.

He glanced over to the hostess, who seemed unaffected at all about where they were, and he prayed to whatever gods were listening, that he would be able to survive what was about to be thrown at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **What do you mean I deviated on a completely useless tangent?

And repelling is.. where you strap up and walk down mountains and tall buildings pretty much.

Ecchi is perverted, but you should know that already, and 104 building is a popular shopping centre at the heart of Shibuya! Thanks for all the favoriting and reviews. It spurs me on to write, when I'm feeling lazy!


	5. Breakdown

_Superstar!_

**Chapter Five **– _Breakdown_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I making any money off of this fanfiction. Please enjoy responsibly, and do not try in your own home. ;D

**AN: **I really hated this chapter, I wrote it, then reread it, felt unhappy… etc etc. It's not too good. Sorry! YES Renji was rather ukeish. This chapter should maybe explain it. Or maybe I just like a whupped Renji? Although in Japanese culture, the submissive is supposed to be.. I guess the proper term would be 'maguro' aka tuna. Yup that's right, do bloody nothing and let the seme do all the work.

**Disclaimer On Realness: **What do you mean Noodle Vendors are an illegal operation in Harajuku Park? It's a fanfiction! Tch! ;D Actually I don't know if they are or not. :]

Xxxxx

**Part One: Renji**

The noodles were thick and hot. The broth beyond describing.

Which probably was the reason why Yummy Yummy Noodle! booth vendor Sado Yasutora was looking at his loyal customer with blatant concern.

Renji poked at the noodles before him dispiritedly.

A concerned look passed between Sado and the other regular customer, a petite female with luminous green eyes, and beautiful long curly black hair.

The booth was parked in Harajuku park, near the pond of koi.

A beautiful place where brides liked to take many wedding photos. Due to it being Sunday however, it was packed with Tokyo youth strutting their stuff, no brides to be seen.

Four chairs were part of the setup, and only two were occupied.

Not too unusual.

Sometimes it seemed a mystery on how Yummy Yummy Noodle! actually made money, with how it moved around, and it's apparent lack of customers, whenever Renji was around.

However, that was not what was currently occupying his mind, and he suddenly burst out, "Am I really gay?"

Two sets of eyes settled upon Renji.

"Yeah I know, this is random, but this guy, he's a really irritating ass, but I don't know.. whenever I'm with him my sense of.. everything disappears. I mean this morning… he.. we… I … well… the situation got pretty hot right? And then after, he… packed up and left pretty much. I was angry, but then I just sort of realized I was more angry he had left without fucking me, than him you know taking advantage of me." Came the groan.

Renji looked at the two of them, and then sighed again, "I think I'm going fucking crazy. I'm like already outta my teens, and just now I'm questioning my sexuality? I guess I never had to think about it, being in a predetermined engagement and all… shit. It's… ok to be gay right? Shit. If I don't follow through on this marriage I'm in deep shit. Aaaaaaah."

As if just noticing the bowl in front of him, Renji picked it up, and furiously ate all the noodles and broth.

Setting it down, he wiped his mouth with his hand, and let out a groan.

"You know what? You're right. I should just accept that I'm gay, and face up to things."

Renji stood up, but then, just as quickly, sat back down.

"But fuck, what will I tell the parents? This marriage has been set up since, forever. I mean we're best friends, do I really want to hurt her like that? Or would I be hurting her more by lying and going through with this?" Renji desperately looked towards the petite woman.

The woman tilted her head, a black curl falling across her face, and brushing against her light pink lips.

"Yeah… the guy asked if I was really happy with everything. But I'm really scared to do what I want, and live without the ready cash to fall back on… but I guess that's what everyone else has to do in life right? He kept calling my Rich Boy as if it were some sort of hindrance..."

Quietly, Sado handed Renji another bowl, and Renji took it without question.

"Maybe it is… I just… being rich is kind of like a cage I guess, one of responsibility, no wonder all the kids go off the deep end," Renji muttered, as he slowly began to eat the noodles.

Sado and the woman shared another look, that to anyone watching would show the intimacy between them.

"I believe you should do what will have the best results." Sado finally said.

Renji paused mid slurp and looked at the man, confusion clear across his face.

"Mmfffmfgga?"

Renji swallowed, and tried again, "Best results? You mean the easy way?"

Sado shrugged, and turned towards a new customer, while Renji glared at him a moment, before turning to the petite woman.

"What the hell do you think he means? Best results?"

Dragging a slender finger through a wet spot on the counter, the woman seemed to be in thought, before replying in her deep voice, "Best is not always easy."

Renji glared at her for a moment, before grumbling, "Why can't everyone give me a fucking straight answer?"

"Is that you R-renji?"

At the unfamiliar voice, Renji turned, his eyes settling upon a rather haggard looking man, with short silver hair.

"Huh, you're from that new band Rukia's promoting…" Renji said, with recognition.

"Yeah. Kensei."

Taking the seat beside Renji, Kensei tossed a glance towards the woman, only to have it pause a moment in a confused sort of recognition, that quickly got written off.

"Uggggh today was hell, I just escaped from that mad woman," Kensei groaned, before putting in his order.

"Isn't today the day off?" Renji asked.

"Sposed to, but fucking Shuuhei fucking disappeared, so I got the mess."

"Eh?" Renji flushed, and focused on his noodles, "Shuuhei?"

"Yeah, my fucking irresponsible cousin."

"Cousin?"

"Yeah, you a fucking parrot or something Renji?"

"No, I'm not," came the mumble, "Just find it surprising that you're related."

"Well, true as blue, we're related. Hell, I was the one that ---" Kensei paused, and glanced over to the woman, and to Sado, "Well, anyways, we grew up together. Wonder where that fucker went… knew I shouldn't have stolen his phone for my own amusement. Ah arigatou."

Kensei took the bowl from Sado, and looked at it, before groaning. "Shit, not sure if I can eat."

"What happened?" Renji asked, a little relieved for a subject change.

"I had to do an interview with that crazy chick Mashiro Kuna!"

Renji's eyes widened in horror, he knew full well who she was. Actually, he usually liked to watch her show when he could. "What did she do?"

"Interviewed me while repelling down 104 building… I didn't think I was afraid of heights, but now, I think I am." Came the whimper. "Do you know how hard it is to walk down the side of a building, without killing yourself in a free fall, while answering some of the most absurd questions ever invented!?"

Kensei banged a fist on the counter to emphasise his point.

"Uh no, but I can imagine?" Renji asked.

Muttering, Kensei picked up his bowl, and began to eat angrily.

Renji watched, noticing that there were some physical similarities between Kensei and Shuuhei now that he looked.

"Hey, Kensei, do you have any idea why Shuuhei is such a jerk?" popped out the unintentional question.

Slurping up a noodle, Kensei looked over, "Eh?"

"Well, uhm when Rukia was introducing us he was debunking and…"

Narrowing his eyes a moment, Kensei finally replied, "Well he hasn't been too nice since his boyfriend went and fucked around behind his back. He used ta be this real nice naïve kid, but Eyebrows went and fucked it up."

"Eyebrows?"

Kensei scowled, "Not his real name, but he had some fucking prissy weird shit eyebrow thing happening. Couldn't see what Shuuhei saw in him."

"Oh…"

So apparently, Shuuhei used to be a real nice naïve kid. For some reason Renji couldn't picture Shuuhei as naïve at all. He sort of visualized Shuuhei clawing out of his mothers stomach fully grown with an erect cock ready for fucking.

"Really hate that fucker for fucking up my cousin. Hasn't got himself a decent boyfriend for over a year, always making me fucking worried about him. Hell I'm surprised with the rate he goes for one night stands he hasn't picked up something nasty yet… guess he's been listening to my preaching about safe sex…" Kensei continued to mutter between bites.

To be honest, with this new information, Renji felt even more confused, especially, when Kensei seemed to suddenly remember who he was talking to and decided to add, "But don't be so harsh ok? Once you get to know him he's pretty sweet."

"Yeah ok…" Renji muttered. Pretty sweet and horny as hell, came the subversive thought. "Well I'm gonna go…"

Kensei nodded, his mouth full of food, and Renji paid for the extra bowl, before pushing away from the stand.

His eyes took in the various Harajuku youth, the gaggle of girls, the couples in strange matching outfits – one pair in particular caught his eye, mainly because they were dressed up in matching bunny outfits, the boy in the pink outfit, the girl in the blue.

To be honest he had never had the desire to do that type of shit with Rukia – they did hang out a lot, in their youth they did some crazy things, but to be honest, now that he reflected on it, it was more of hanging out with his best friend. He had never actually touched her with a sexual intention, the thought had never crossed his mind to.

Kensei's words also swam around in his head. Apparently Shuuhei had been hurt pretty badly, which would probably explain why the man seemed so prickly, and so adamant that Renji fess up to Rukia. From what Renji could figure, the man must have had an affair or two behind Shuuhei's back.

Knowing how it hurt getting cheated on…

Staring at the koi, Renji knew he would need to fess up to Rukia.

He would not be a shit who would break Rukia's heart by going behind her back. She had been too good a friend to him for him to betray her in that manner, and he knew, that if she went behind his back it would break his heart.

He did love Rukia, but not in the relationship type of way.

When he thought of fucking, real earnest fucking, he simply was unable to picture stripping her out of her clothes and going at it.

When he thought of fucking, he thought of Shuuhei Hisagi pinning him against his kitchen counter and grinding against him in the most erotic way possible… before pissing him off, and withdrawing, to 'go check on laundry'.

Claiming it was dry, Shuuhei had given him a sort of unreadable look and just left him there with no possible explanation of what the hell had just happened.

In fact, the more he thought about it, Shuuhei's cum was splattered all inside of his favourite jeans, and he actually hadn't yet put them into the wash….

Feeling pretty shitty, Renji took out his cell phone, and texted Rukia that they should meet up sometime. It was going to be hard, but he really had to do this.

Rukia deserved him being honest, and he knew that even if he didn't end up with Shuuhei, he would probably end up in a relationship with some man later on, who would want full commitment.

**Part Two: Shuuhei**

"Where have you been?" Kensei's voice was irritated as all hell.

Looking up from the guitar, Shuuhei shrugged, "Out."

"And what the hell are you doing with my guitar? You can only play one chord."

"Figuring something…"

"Use your fucking keyboard."

Yeah, Kensei seemed pretty pissed.

"Need the guitar, certain sound…"

"Aren't you going to ask why I'm pissed?"

"No, you'll tell me anyway."

"Fuck you Shuuhei, fuck you. Cuz you weren't here, I had to do some fucking interview with Mashiro Kuna! She's a fucking lunatic!!! Made me repel down 104 building! I didn't think I would live!"

"Yeah uh huh too bad." Shuuhei muttered, not really listening, his fingers pulling the strings intermittently, before growling. "Kensei, take your guitar… I want this certain sound…"

Shuuhei shoved the guitar into Kensei's hands, and then began to sound out what he was attempting to do on the guitar.

Kensei looked at him a moment, before replying, "You mean like this?"

His fingers easily moved, and Shuuhei nodded.

"Shit, why is it so easy for you? Figure it out fucking first go, and I sit there doing it for over an hour and don't get it."

"Maybe cuz I know more than one chord?" Kensei replied smugly, "Why you want this sound for anyway?"

"Wrote a new song…." Shuuhei muttered, before tossing a paper at him.

"Hmm…"

Kensei took in the title, "Toy?"

"Mmmm…" Shuuhei replied, before flopping onto the couch, and switching on the tv, apparently not interested in Kensei's opinion.

An act, Kensei knew well.

"Hey this is pretty dark…"

In response, Shuuhei flipped channels.

"_All I want to do is fuck you until you break_? You're really not into keeping up a good guy image are you?"

"We started off bad don't see why we need to refrain anything now."

"_Twist your fingers against the headboard while I tie you up with your hair_? My lord this person must have long hair…"

"If you're just going to rip it apart shut the fuck up." Shuuhei growled.

"No I like it. It's just not like you… eeeeeh do you have someone you're interested in?" Kensei asked perking up. "Who is it? What's he like?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Not denying it? He must be delicious…"

There was no response, and after a moment of staring at the back of his head, Kensei shrugged.

"I'm going to take a bath and sleep, fucking exhausted."

"G'night."

Humming to himself, Kensei undressed, the way Shuuhei was acting, he definitely had a new love interest. Perhaps things were looking up.

**Part Three: Renji**

"Ah! He's so great!" Ichigo sighed, as he gleefully ripped open a box of new stock.

"Yeah?" Renji didn't really care about what Ichigo was talking about. Rukia had replied, and said they were to meet up in two days, when their schedules didn't conflict. His stomach was already in knots on how he should break the news to her, and Ichigo's voice was serving as an irritating sort of white noise.

"I mean, I was disappointed at first, but then he stepped in and was so… ahn!" Ichigo pulled out some bandanas and tossed them at Renji, "Hey! Are you listening!?"

"No." Renji honestly replied. "You're just going on about that blue guy from the band."

Ichigo scowled, "No! If you had been listening, I've decided to move on! He's a real ass, all he did was say his name then ignore me the entire time."

"Eh?" Renji perked up, "then who were you gushing about?"

"Kensei." Came the sigh, "He's so nice, talked to me and everything, I think I have a real shot!"

"Oh. Easy change eh?" Renji muttered as he picked up the bandannas.

"Don't you judge me, I just had some silly crush on Grimmjow, it's not like we even knew each other. It's natural to change ones liking after meeting someone for the first time. I realized he wasn't who I thought he was, and have moved on to greener pastures!" Ichigo replied.

Renji frowned, "That's too fucking complicated for this time of the morning."

"Not my fault that you're stupid." Ichigo replied.

"Maaa maaa! Are you two fighting so early in the morning?" Kisuke asked, from right behind Renji.

"Holy fuck!" Renji jumped, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"EEEh? Sneaaak? Meee? When would I ever do that? How is it possible to sneak around in geta? Ichigo is right, it's not my fault if you're an unobservant stupid idiot!" came the objection.

Renji gritted his teeth. If Kisuke wasn't his boss, he would so love to sucker punch the man.

"I'm going to get some more stock," Renji replied, before quickly exiting, he needed to retain his temper.

He heard the door tinkle behind him, and smirked, he would let Ichigo deal with the customer, hopefully it would be a real pain in the ass. Call him stupid.

Xxxxxxx

**AN:** Yeah I suppose this should do. Here are the lyrics to Toy. They're pretty full of angst. 3 The chapter title doesn't really have much to do with anything in this chapter I noticed but I liked it. Yup, there's the explanation, and I am being pretty clean cut with Renji dealing with his feelings, he doesn't seem the type to dick around with things once they're presented to him in a neat and orderly fashion. I thought I would stop hovering over this chapter and post it and get on with the next chapter.. yay. I'm sure none of you thought I would start it where I did. Hohoho. I had many different ideas, but I guess I liked this one the most, and it introduces Chad! And the mysterious Noodle Eating Lady! .. who as yet is unnamed. xD

_Toy_

All I want to do is fuck you until you break, twist your fingers against the headboard while I tie you up with your hair.

Drive me crazy like a lunatic, your hypocritical words make me want more.

I use you like my toy, my favorite narcotic.

I shouldn't touch but I want more,

Everything you say and do pushes me over the edge

I hate you I love you I need you I want you

I want to break you in half like my favorite toy

Seeing you cry makes me happy, but only I can make you cry

Break you in; have my favorite toy

No one else can touch you see the faces you make

I want to lock you up in my room and not let you out

Hear you scream obscenities at me while I step on your throat

Your hate is the fuel for my passion and everything I do

Is for you

I hate you I love you I need you I want you

I want to break you in half like my favorite toy

Seeing you cry makes me happy, but only I can make you cry

Break you in; have my favorite toy

Tie you up in hemp, make you helpless.

I want to see the lines of red across your body

Won't let you speak until all you can do is confess

Why do I feel this way about you?

What are you doing to me?

My favorite toy, my darling.

I feel like everything is a lie, because I always lie to myself.

I hate you I love you I need you I want you

I want to break you in half like my favorite toy

Seeing you cry makes me happy, but only I can make you cry

Break you in; have my favorite toy

Except when I look into your eyes, I know that I am the toy for you.


	6. Admission

_Superstar!_

**Chapter Six** – Admission

**AN:** I admit it. When I know I should write, but feel all unmotivated I go read reviews. XD I like to dabble in writing song lyrics, but since my music side of me is mainly me singing other peoples songs and not writing it down.. well I just have a lot of unsung lyrics. Haha I need to get together with someone who feels music. :]

Xxxxxx

**Part One: Ichigo**

"Welcome!" the words automatically fell out of his mouth, before he froze.

Cold electric blue eyes met his, and Ichigo half wondered if he were seeing things.

"Che it's you." The words came out as a growl, and Ichigo felt his irritation rise.

"Ah, Jaggerjacks san, so nice to meet you. Is there any way I could help you?" Ichigo asked, tightening his work face.

"Hmph what is this crap?" Grimmjow twisted his head around, surveying the clothes with blatant disgust. "I heard that this was a good store but all I see is crap."

"What style are you looking for?"

"Hmm casual, but I don't want to look like some kind of fucking cowboy."

Tossing a glance to Kisuke, who gave a slight nod, that Ichigo take over the customer and leave the unpacking to him, Ichigo left from behind the counter, and calmly directed Grimmjow over to the shirts.

"No cowboy look? Then I'm sure you would look very flattering in this," Ichigo said in his most convincing voice, pulling out a brilliant pink shirt with a yellow and orange hibiscus theme on it.

"You're jerking me." Grimmjow growled.

Steadily looking him in the eye, Ichigo scowled, "Why would I _jerk_ you about this? I'm sure the pink would compliment your hair beautifully, but if you're not man enough to start the new fashion trend…" Ichigo began to put it back onto the rack, but Grimmjow snatched it away.

"Hmph, we'll try it on.. anything else?"

Carefully schooling his facial expressions, Ichigo made a few more, lets say 'choice' selections, before carefully leading Grimmjow to the change room.

"What the frick is this?" came the growl.

"Which item are you finding dissatisfying?"

"Hell, just come in here and tell me how to put it on."

Entering the change room, Ichigo eyes fell upon the small white capelet, "It's one of the newest items from Quincy Apparel."

"Who?"

"Quincy Apparel is one of the hottest new brands on the market, and that, goes on like this." Ichigo took the garment, and with great reluctance, stepped closer to the man. "Stand still." He then draped it across Grimmjow's shoulders, and moved to step back, when strong arms descended around him and pulled him hard against Grimmjows chest.

"Why are ya acting so shy?" Grimmjows hands moved down to cup Ichigo's ass.

Glaring, Ichigo kneed Grimmjow in the crotch and pulled away.

"FUCK! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" the man shouted, as Ichigo quickly moved to exit the room.

Glaring, Ichigo replied, "For sexual harassment."

Ichigo shut the door firmly, before wondering how on earth he could have ever for even one millisecond have been that mans fan. Muguruma was looking better by the second.

Marching over to Kisuke, Ichigo growled, "You can take care of him."

"Aaah? Its not like you to abandon a customer!" Kisuke replied, but he was already moving towards the change rooms, as if he knew exactly what had happened.

Renji had just emerged from the backroom, and Ichigo couldn't help but scowl.

"What?" Renji asked, a look of irritation passed across his face.

"Some total asshole tried to molest me in the change room." Ichigo grumbled, planting himself firmly behind the till, "Until he is out of here, you can deal with all of the customers."

Renji frowned, "Molest you?"

"Yeah."

"You just left him –"

"No, Kisuke has gone to deal with him. He may be a pain as a boss, but he is there when you need him." Ichigo grumbled.

Renji nodded, because what he said was true.

Their attention was drawn to Kisuke, followed by an overloaded looking Grimmjow.

"Kurosaki kun! This gentlemen is ready to make his purchase! 3" Kisuke said with a smile, before drifting off to who the hell knows where.

Glaring at him, Ichigo stared as Grimmjow lay out the loud shirts, and capelet.

"Which of these would you like?"

"All of them." Came the grunt. The icey blue eyes locked onto Ichigo, and he leant forward, his aggressive attitude apparently not quelched by Kisuke's cock blocking. "You sure ya don't wanna trick? You kept staring at me so intently before."

Ichigo's eyes widened, "Trick?"

"Yeah, sex."

Sliding his eyes over to Renji, in a 'help me!' gesture, Ichigo was startled when Grimmjows glance followed his.

"What? You going out with this red head? He's not too good, from what I can see. I can make ya feel so much better."

Renji scowled, his man pride had just got bitten on, and sure, though he was, uhm. 98% virgin, that didn't mean he was 'not too good' in bed either. Just ask Hisagi –

"Look you horny mother fucking dweeb, stop hitting on my coworker. If you hadn't had your head stuffed so far up your ass, you would have realized he was coyly reeling in Muguruma kun. You were only the cocktease." Renji burst out, moving in defensively beside Ichigo.

Grimmjows eyes narrowed, as he properly stood up, "Like hell, this boy is panting all hot and heavy for me."

"45000." Ichigo said loudly.

"What?"

"45000. That's what you owe."

"Shit that's fucking expensive." Came the grumble, however a shiny credit card was being presented. "Can't Muguruma hasn't been in a relationship for years. He's probably gone sterile and lost his cock somewhere along the way."

Swiping the card, Ichigo tried very hard to keep his temper in order. He just didn't know what it was about this man that grated on his nerves like steel wool against a none stick frying pan.

"Just sign here, and you can leave."

"Aren't you supposed to be all nice to the customer?" Grimmjow asked, as he flourished the pen, and signed his name.

"Not to those who sexually molest me." Ichigo gritted out.

"Che I know you enjoyed it." With that, Grimmjow wrote his name and number onto his copy of the bill, and slid it over to Ichigo, "when you stop acting like a virgin call me. There's a party in my pants and you're invited!"

With that, he grabbed his bags [which happened to be forcefully thrown at him] and left the store.

Ichigo glared at the mans wake, not quite sure what had really happened.

"I don't fucking believe that such an idiot actually still exists in this day and age." He muttered.

"I think he needs to get laid really bad." Renji contributed.

"Well he's not getting me that's for sure." Ichigo growled, as he crumpled the receipt with Grimmjows number on it, and stuffed it into his back pocket.

Renji had gotten really quiet, and was staring at his cellphone, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Renji? Whats up?"

"I got a message from Rukia." Came the grunt.

"Oh? Is she ok?"

"Huh what?" Renji looked over to Ichigo and frowned. "Ok?"

"You don't look so good, and I wondered if she was alright."

"Yeah, she's ok.. she's just free today unexpectedly and wants to meet up."

"Is that so?" Ichigo looked at his friend intently, the arrogant bastard quickly flying out of his mind to effortlessly be replaced by concern for his friend.

"Mmm yeah, after work we're gonna meet up." Renji slipped the phone back into his pocket, before leaving to attend to a customer.

Something wasn't right. Ichigo watched as Renji's usual customer talk seemed a little off, and he wondered if Rukia really was ok.

Usually Renji was excited to see her, and the prospect of unexpectedly having time to see her would cheer him up. Lately however Renji had been acting a little strange, and Ichigo wondered if something had happened that night when Renji had refused to go with them for bar hopping.

His musings however were cut short, as a sudden onslaught of customers came in during the lunch rush.

Well, he would ask Renji more about it later.

**Part Two: Renji**

Work had gone by too fast.

He had been mentally preparing himself for two days from now. Today seemed too sudden, but it would seem suspicious if he delayed, and it was better to get things over with right?

Scratching the inside of his wrist, a small nervous habit from childhood, he waited for her by Hachiko. A typical place to meet, but she had insisted that they meet up there. He looked over the milling crowd of others waiting to meet up, and he wondered if he had come too early, or if she was just late.

He found himself interested in a couple, who had just met up. One a bald tan guy, who had a delicate framed man hanging off his arm.

They seemed so in love, how their eyes met. Even without their touching it would be obvious to anyone that they were in love. Renji felt himself stiffen, when the pale mans eyes met his for a moment, and he wondered why he suddenly doubted that they were totally in love.

It was in how the bald man seemed so enamoured, while the pale man, seemed to be flicking his glance around as if already scoping out a new target.

Shaking his head, Renji drew his gaze away from the couple. He didn't even know them, maybe that pale man had some eye problem that he didn't know about. He shouldn't be judging them.

"Renji!" Rukia's voice sounded right behind him, making him jump.

"Rukia! When did you get here!" he gasped.

Scowling, she took his hand, and started to drag him in her desired direction, "Just now. Didn't think I could so easily sneak up on you."

"Ah it's cuz you're so short –OW" Renji rubbed his shin, from Rukia's well aimed kick.

"What do you want to talk about?" she interrupted.

"Uhm about us, but maybe some place that's not so crowded." Renji replied.

Rukia nodded, "Alright. I know a place."

Walking briskly through Shibuya, Renji doubted if there would be any nice quiet places, until Rukia pulled them onto a smaller side street, and into a small French theme café.

There weren't too many people, and after they placed their order Rukia looked at him expectantly.

The light French music filled in the silence of the nearly empty café, and sliding a glance over to the waitress, Renji suddenly did not want to tell Rukia over what he had been thinking.

Not here. Not now.

Plus…

If you look at it, Rukia did have a sort of boyish charm about her.

"So what is it you want to tell me?" Rukia leaned forward, her hands cupping her chin, her face expectant and warm.

A face he had practically grown up with, become accustomed to. It was only now, that Renji realized she was wearing some make up, a light touch of blush, some lip-gloss, and mascara. Nothing too obvious, but it made him feel even worse. When had she started putting make up on? Caring about how she looked? Why had he never noticed this? Rukia had always just been Rukia to him, a genderless being who played a very important part in his life. A life without Rukia seemed horrible, barren, something he would never ever want in his life.

If he told her that he was gay and could not follow through marrying her, would she reject him?

Tell him that she was absolutely disgusted?

"Uhm Rukia… I .." Renji stuttered, "When.. when did you start wearing make up?"

Wuss. Pussy. Definitely not a man.

"EEEEH!?" Rukia sat back up in her seat, a look of irritation crossing her face, "You just notice now? Since… since.. well a while ago ok! You know! I AM a girl! In case you forgot!"

"Eh well.. uhm, you're pretty either way," Renji muttered flushing in embarrassment.

Rukia's cheeks flushed a light pink, and she opened her mouth to reply, only to have the waitress interrupt them with their order.

They ate in a strange silence, Renji devoting himself to the food, despite the cake being a little dry, and the icing a little too sweet.

He didn't think that telling Rukia would prove to be so difficult. She kept shooting him looks, waiting for him to start up the conversation.

However, he kept trying to imagine a life without her, without his best friend to call, to hang out with.

When they were young, the idea of a future of them being permanently together didn't scare him. It didn't even factor in. Because of course they were going to be together permanently, they were best friends and that's what best friends did. Be together forever. Protecting her became second nature, even though it sometimes turned out to be her protecting him. It was a fair trade, but it didn't even need to be. Even when she got annoying, and they had giant fights, they knew that they would eventually make up at the end. The idea of forever ending the relationship was something unfathomable, something that would be laughed at by both of them, even after a huge heart-tearing mind fucking fight.

Would his admission be enough to tear them apart?

Sure society today was a lot more open, but that didn't mean that their own little world was. Rukia had grown up like him. In a protected environment, a place where gays didn't exist, or if they did, they were introduced as a special friend of the family, a benefactor.

"I'll get the bill."

"EH?" Rukia looked up from her empty teacup. "You? But aren't you always complaining that you're poor?"

Renji frowned, "I can pay for something like this you know."

Leaving the money on the table, he left the shop, Rukia following him.

"Renji what is it? You're too quiet."

"I didn't like it there, I didn't like the waitress," he mumbled, as he slowed his walking down.

"So? What is it? What about us?"

"It's just…" Renji turned towards a nearby park, the shops getting smaller and more local as they neared it.

He couldn't find the right words.

Instead, he walked down the steps, towards the park.

They had walked halfway around the large pond, before he actually continued.

Turning to Rukia, seeing her illuminated by the half-light of the fast setting sun, he felt his heart give a tug.

Here seemed to be the right place.

Let her go in a place of beauty, not in some horrible fake French café, with cake that even seagulls would reject.

Her light pink dress lifted lightly in the breeze, and he sighed.

"Rukia, I've not been honest with you."

Her blue eyes looked at him, waiting.

"The truth is, I can't marry you. I'm gay."

There.

Easy peasy.

The fewer words the better, and the sooner Rukia would call him disgusting and tell him to get the fuck out of her life.

"Oh." She glanced away, across the water, watching the waves play with shafts of light, breaking it up into indistinct patterns.

Her hand reached up and rubbed her arm, before she looked back at him, her expression more firm. "I sort of figured that out a while ago."

Her words sidewinded him.

"What?"

Wasn't she supposed to reject him and tell him that he had just completely ruined her entire life?

"Well, I was wondering when you would figure it out, took you longer than I thought it would but then again you were always a slow idiot." She frowned slightly, "I realized it when we were about 16, you didn't act like a boy interested in girls at all. You were more into fashion and how you looked. You didn't even have loads of girl porn to satisfy your male cravings."

"You – you look at my porn!?" Renji squeaked.

She glared at him, "Of course I do! I am your childhood fiancée! Of course one with a healthy interest in their future husband would check into these things."

"But I mean… we can't get married…" Renji muttered.

"Hm. Not sure if it will be that easy…." Rukia muttered, "Our families are stubborn."

"Yeah… I'm .. I'm glad that … you're still my friend.. right?"

Rukia frowned, "Of course. Even if you don't…. love me in that way, I am still your friend."

She looked back across the water, and took a deep breath, "But… it's a little bit more shocking than I thought it would be, with you actually admitting it. I … I need to go think about things alone."

"Al-alright." Renji replied, feeling the guilt pile on.

She gave him a brief smile, before turning and walking away.

Renji watched her small form disappear, until he couldn't see her anymore, but then he still continued to watch, confusion rolling through his body.

Music.

He badly wanted music.

Fishing out his ipod, he pressed play, and instead of being lambasted with Dir En Grey, a strange melody filled his ears something he had never heard before in his life.

Staring at ipod, Renji frowned trying to figure it out. It was black, sleek, exactly like his. Thumbing back to the main list of songs, he noticed that none of them would be the type of music he would put on, and he quickly maneuvered to the basic information.

Oh.

Shuuhei Hisagi.

Definitely not his ipod.

But when..

Must have been when he let him stay over, their ipods must have got switched.

Feeling irritation overtake him, Renji looked at the songs, noting that none of them were from current bands. Most of them would actually be put under the label of 'classical'. It ranged from Beethoven to some very old enka songs.

The hottest lyricist in Japan spent his time listening to enka songs? Somehow it felt like a prank, but stuffing the ipod into his pocket, Renji decided to listen to it anyways.

The music was soothing in its own way, and helped him get his emotions into some sort of order.

**Part Three: Izuru**

Kira found Rukia in an alleyway with her eyes red and puffy from crying.

He knew something was wrong from the short text message she sent him to pick her up.

What had that idiot Renji done to make Rukia cry? That ass never seemed to think about his actions, and always ended up hurting Rukia in the process.

He didn't know why Rukia would love such a man, but she seemed intent on doing so.

When she spotted him, he was taken off kilter when she glomped onto him, and really let her sobs out.

As usual. He ended up being the teddybear for her to cry out her broken heart.

Gently rubbing her back, he didn't say anything, letting her get it all out, not embarrassed at all about their public surroundings.

When she had quietened down, he took out his handkerchief, and wiped her face.

Her eyes red, Kira felt his heart pound more intensely than usual. The usual cocktail of emotions, ranging from rage at Renji, to how much he loved this girl, flooded through him, and he had to bite his lip to keep them from being exposed.

"Thanks." Rukia muttered softly.

Looking out to the main causeway, Kira replied, "Let's get icecream."

Grabbing her hand, he led her through the busy night streets, to the nearest icecream parlour, not asking about anything at all. She would tell him in her own good time, when she was ready.

Coming across a rather chintzy American 50's style parlour, they entered, Rukia pointing out the flavour she wanted, before Kira ordered for both of them.

Once their orders had been filled, they sat in a vacant booth, and silently ate their icecream.

Rukia kept running her spoon over hers, before taking a few bites.

With a sigh she looked at him, before saying, "He's finally admitted it. He's g-g-gay." At this word, her eyes filled with tears, and she angrily wiped them away, before looking down into her icecream.

Reaching out, and trying to ignore the strange sense if irrational happiness that suddenly surged within his heart, Kira lay his hand on top of hers, and gave it a squeeze.

"W-what am I going to do? Our f-families… we.. can't…" Rukia choked out.

"Stop thinking about it and eat your icecream. Tomorrow we can think about it, and get Renji to do most of the legwork because this is his fault." Kira firmly replied, withdrawing his hand.

Looking up at him, Rukia shakily smiled, "Thanks… I don't know what I would ever do without you Izuru."

Flushing, Kira took a bite of his icecream.

She only used his first name rarely, and when she really meant it.

If she knew what it did to him, making his heart race, and his blood burn for her, she probably would never use it. He was the worst sort of person, but he really tried hard not to love her not when she was so clearly in love with another man… another man who had just done the ultimate betrayal. He truly was the worst person to be feeling happy over the fact that Renji was now an out gay man. It hurt Rukia so much, but… didn't that mean he now had some sort of chance with her?

But no…

Rukia would never consider him as a lover, he was her shadow, a role he had had to resign himself to years ago.

A pathetic shadow, in love with his employer.

It didn't bear thinking about.

**Part Four: Ulquiorra**

New meds always upset his stomach, and today wasn't any exception. The doctor had said these were more effective, and helped cut down on the amount he had to take. Still.

Shuuhei had come up with a few new songs, so the band was called out to the studio to jam, and get them into some sort of order. He couldn't just opt out because he didn't feel so well.

This band had been his idea anyways. Something he forced to happen when he found out.

Clutching his drumstick, he forced his concentration to whatever the hell Grimmjow was saying, something about the rhythm being off. Plus that horribly loud Hawaiian shirt was inducing slight nausea.

You try dealing with insomnia, stomach troubles, and wanting to throw up all the time, Ulquiorra thought bitterly.

These new meds weren't going well with him, and he hated the fact he would have to go to the doctor and get changed back to his old ones.

Fucking innovations not working.

"You listening Ulqy?" Grimmjow asked with some irritation.

"Of course." Came the calm reply.

That was the other thing, due to being an intensely private person, Ulquiorra didn't inform the others about things they really didn't need to know about.

For all they knew, he was the secret prince of Japan, who was living life as a commoner before ascending to the throne.

"You want me to play it like this." Relaxing his wrist, Ulquiorra closed his eyes, and pushed his physical condition to the back of his mind, letting drumming take over and consume him like it always did. The only real antidote he could find.

He let the rhythms flow naturally, while the others jumped in, and Shuuhei began to sing the lyrics to his new song.

Everything faded away as he lost himself in the music, the entire world fading to black.

It was only when he woke up with his head smashed against the floor, drumsticks still clutched desperately in his hand, and looking at horrible red blood streaking against the bass drum, that something began to click.

Looking up to his bandmates gathering around him, and getting closer and closer, their concerned faces looming into view, Ulquiorra realized he must had had a short blackout.

Shit, these new meds were definitely not working.

Fear raced through him, as he saw Grimmjow move towards the blood, as if hypnotised, and fuelled by terror Ulquiorra managed to shout, "DON'T TOUCH MY BLOOD!"

Xxxxxxxxxx

**AN:** Wait what? ;D Grimmjow is a total asshole. [I didn't mean to write him that way but I guess due to things to be revealed later on.. it makes sense? XD;;]

This chapter made me want to kidnap Kira and cuddle him. Rukia proves to be a really good friend, and .. Ulquiorra is… sick? O: Please review!! Reviews are what made this chapter crank out relatively fast. [well for me since I tend to dawdle over things] I really wanted to post this, soooo… ;w; I didn't let it percolate like I usually do before I post. So if there are extra errors.. sorry!!! . !


	7. Blood

_Superstar!_

**Chapter Seven** – Blood

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I making any money off of this fanfiction. Please enjoy responsibly, and do not try in your own home. ;D

**Warnings: **Child abuse. Lemon.

**AN: **Some peoples guesses were right! : D Yeah when I started to write Ulqy's part it really wasn't the usual POV I use. Ah well it works right? Oh and there's some shameless promoting of one of my fave crack couples. ;3

**Note:** I guess not everyone knows this. Muscle bear is a type of gay man who is buff [takes pride in his body] and isn't the type of nancy boys that seem to be so popular. They let their body be all hairy and natural. I guess the best way to describe them would be the stereotypical leatherclad motorcyclist who looks like some sort of hells angel. :]

Xxxxxxxxx

**Part One: Ulquiorra**

It's nice to know that Kensei has some fucking brains, and having them clean up my blood in a safe manner, made me feel a lot better, so when I ended up in the hospital bed, waiting for my real doctor to come I really didn't worry so much about my blood infecting unsuspecting others.

However, due to my over concern, and my blacking out, I have the other band members standing around my bed giving me rather concerned dirty looks.

I haven't exactly lied to them, I just omitted the less savoury facts about me. The facts that would have them treating me like a dying person, the facts where they would be scared to touch me too much, for fear IT would pass.

I fucking hate when people find out.

I guess right now, I don't really have a choice.

The door is closed to the private room, affording some measure of privacy.

"So what is it? Why did you faint and why can't I fucking touch yer blood?" Grimmjow growls.

I look over to him, as calm and composed as possible in a hospital gown, sitting upright in the bed.

"I had a bad reaction to my meds."

I know from the shared looks that my answer is not sufficient, and I feel a sense of loss, when I consider my next words.

"Cut the bullshit." Shuuhei adds in.

My hands grasp the rough hospital bedding, as I look at them gathered at the end of my bed, looking so expectant.

Will they reject me once I tell them the truth?

When I was first diagnosed, and I told my friends there were some who outrightly rejected me.

This band has been my life, and now, to have it so precariously balanced on the edge of a thin sliver of really, unimportant information, is really pitiful.

I really wish I could call my lover, but I don't want my private and work life to mix that entirely.

Shit, I didn't want them to mix at all.

Guess I should get it over with.

I could lie about what I have, but I just am not that type of person to do so.

"I have HIV."

There.

Said it.

I wait for their reaction.

They all look a little dumbfounded, and Grimmjows expression shows some disgust.

However, Shuuhei and Kensei share a look, before, with a snort, Kensei replies. "That it?"

That it?

I don't really have time to let Kensei's answer sink in, because the door to my hospital room is unceremoniously slammed open, and my lover is standing there panting, as if he has just run a marathon.

**Part Two: Shuuhei**

Shuuhei had decided that today would be one of 'those' days about the time Ulquiorra banged his head against the drum and passed out.

He realized he should have known it would be one of 'those' days when he missed his train, and ended up missing his connection, thus arriving fifteen minutes later than he wanted to, or having two unnecessarily slow people in front of him and no way to pass them.

Plus, when his coffee spilt all over his pants, he really should have clued in.

But no, that came later on in the day, after a change of pants, an icepack, and a disrupted session.

However, he did not realize to what extent 'those' fell under. There are 'those' days that are actually rather mild, and on reflection, weren't actually that bad. On the other end of the scale, there are 'those' days where you know that it was so shitty, you will never be the same again afterwards.

This day, was nearing the 'so shitty you will never be the same again afterwards' scale, especially when Ulquiorra, the man who he had least suspected of even being able to spread his legs, admitted to having HIV.

It made him realize that Ulquiorra had an entire past that he never talked about, hell, Ulquiorra really never divulged much of himself at all, other than starting this band and being a real task master when they started to lose focus. Which was a good thing.

Really.

However, the fact that Ulquiorra had HIV had barely been able to sink in, when the door slammed open and a large Mexican wearing a tasteful pink hibiscus shirt, and apron conveying the Yummy Yummy Noodle! Logo appeared.

With determined steps, the man crossed the room, and, with an unexpected tenderness, brushed his hand against Ulquiorra's forehead.

"Who the fuck are you?" Grimmjow barked out, clearly displeased at all the shit that was going down.

After making sure that Ulquiorra was ok, the man straightened up, and looked directly at all of them.

"Sado Yasutora." His voice was deep. "Ulquiorra's lover."

What the shit fuck. Shuuhei thought briefly, followed by, Ulquiorra has a lover? And it's a large muscle bear Mexican that looks like he crushes small puppies for pleasure on the weekend?

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Kensei managed to shout. Actually, Kensei looked rather traumatized. "You were boning after some woman when I ate at your booth!"

"Ah actually that's." Ulquiorra began, before stopping.

"He was! You gotta believe me!" Kensei replied with earnestly, in a rather warming manner with how strongly he wanted to protect Ulquiorra's dignity.

"You really are a fool Kensei that was me." Ulquiorra finished quietly, with a rather resigned tone in his voice.

A pin could have dropped into the room with the extent of the silence sweeping across them.

"But… you're not a woman." Kensei stupidly replied.

With a sigh, Ulquiorra lifted his hand, and brushed some hair out of his face, "Since my personal life seems to be today's hot topic, I happen to also enjoy cross dressing on my days off. It's a great disguise and nothing beats the feel of how my legs feel in a nice pair of high heels."

Shuuhei felt some amusement from Grimmjows expression, it was as if he was trying to form words but was unable to make any sound come out.

While he did feel a little shocked that Ulquiorra had been leading a rather scandalous life, hitherto unsuspected, he didn't feel totally butt fucked about it all.

In fact, looking at Ulquiorra and Sado Yasutora, Shuuhei half wondered why he hadn't previously suspected all this of him before. Wasn't there that saying that it's always the quiet ones?

In a way, Shuuhei felt a little jealous that Ulquiorra had more of a life than he had. Someone to love and hold, to be able to fully trust.

Something he thought he had, until it came about he was with a serial man whore.

Not that he could really say much about it now, since he had pretty much become the same thing.

"If you have any issues with me, I would like to know now," Ulquiorra added quietly, "Because I sure as hell am not going to change for anyone."

Looking at the strength in the pale face of his band mate, Shuuhei nodded, "I don't have a fucking issue with you."

Plus, that muscle bear right behind you looks like he might kill me in my sleep if I ever hurt you, Shuuhei thought.

Kensei managed a nod, despite his mouth being still open in shock.

The eyes riveted to Grimmjow, who looked as if he had just stumbled across a bunch of maggots in his favorite set of shoes.

"Ne Grimmkun, do you have a problem?" Ulquiorra asked with a hint of humour.

Blue eyes swivelled around the room, quickly assessing the situation. Grimmjow might be a total jackass at times but that didn't necessarily mean he was an idiot.

"Shit, I'm gonna need a drink." He finally muttered, before storming out of the room.

"He'll come around." Shuuhei offered, while Kensei managed to shut his mouth and nod.

The green eyes were riveted on him, unreadable as always, and Shuuhei wondered vaguely how the hell Ulquiorra managed to hook up with Sado Yasutora. "I guess we should leave now, let you get things sorted….Ne, Muguchan."

Kensei gave another nod, before meekly following Shuuhei out.

"I didn't know when I told the receptionist to call Ulquiorras emergency contact number that would be result," Kensei muttered finally, as they exited the sliding doors.

"I guess." Shuuhei replied.

"Hey you know, I'm going to go walk for a bit…" Kensei muttered, "I need to get my head around this."

Shuuhei nodded, and watched him stalk off, before reaching into his pocket and taking out his ipod.

Sticking the earphones in, he pressed play, and nearly jumped out of his skin as hard drums started up, with deathlike screaming.

Turning it down, he stared at the screen his mind taking a moment trying to comprehend what the hell was wrong with his ipod.

Dir en what? Machiwatwat?

As far as he could tell, this was for sure no Masako Mori.

Flipping, the next song had bright bubbly girls singing about rottaras. Bueno?

He quickly went to the artist selection, frowning in concentration. Had someone abducted his ipod to mindfuck with him?

He looked at the playlists and wondered why they were labelled differently and not in his specific order that he took so much pride in.

Perhaps…

Oh.

Right.

Renji.

He must have grabbed the wrong ipod. Both of them were black, funny how it never occurred to him that this situation would happen. Shit, today just wasn't his day, listening to crap like the Gazette and Dir en Grey and whatever the hell noisy shit was happening on this ipod.

Was it too much to ask on a day like this to be enchanted by the sweet warblings of Oizumi Itsuro? Goro Kagami? Or even, if push comes to shove, some light classical music from Europe?

He happened to write some of his best lyrics listening to peaceful enka, and then transforming it to how he wanted it to.

Biting his lip, he found that the group seemed to be emulating some of these popular bands that seemed to be on this ipod, no doubt due to the other band members input.

Getting onto the train towards Renji's place, Shuuhei felt more and more paranoid about his music listening to what he knew would be his competitors.

Were they sounding too generic?

Would people mistake them for Shenky Guns? [for that was what was currently playing]

For sure they wouldn't get mistaken for this Morning Musume stuff, a band he had sort of heard about, but completely ignored in favour for the much awaited Hiroshi Itsuki CD, and now, he had been looking forward to Saburo Kajima's new release.

Getting off the train he entered the station, trying to remember the right exit. Odakyu… was right there. Seeing the shop, he decided that since it looked familiar he would go out that way, [although since it was a rather popular chain it didn't really guarantee that he was leaving out the right entrance].

He remembered some of the shops from when he went to buy food, and walking along, his eyes fell to the bakery.

Pressing the buzzer, he suddenly wondered why he came; there was no way that Renji would be home now, probably still at work.

Or out swindling Rukia, bastard.

With a growl, Shuuhei entered the bakery, and bought some bread deciding to wait it out. He really had nothing better to do today, and listening to his competitor music was giving him a bit of an edge.

Shuuhei found himself pressing repeat on one song, the beginning with simple violin was setting ideas off in his head, and after a few listens he found himself humming along [in between bites of bread].

Finishing his meal, he realized he was thirsty, glancing down the street he spotted a small convenience store, and wandered down to it.

Entering, he walked towards the drinks and stared at them for a bit, before settling on strawberry milk. Shameful to admit, but he fucking loved the stuff and whenever it would totally fuck up his image he bought the stuff. Deciding to kill some time, he began to browse the aisles, glancing at the magazines, the porn placed prominently beside the shonen jump, and neither of them interesting him at all.

Looking down some more of the aisle, the condoms caught his attention. Should he? Would he?

Hmm well, to be honest he was running low on condoms and now was as good a time as any to go buy some, he thought as he picked up a package. Deciding to make it golden, he picked up a small vial of lube, and some lip balm.

Finished with shopping he shuffled towards the alert looking desk clerk, who greeted him, and rang through everything in a quick efficient manner.

Taking the bag, Shuuhei turned around and saw a flash of familiar red hair just outside the store.

Speeding up, he exited the store and locked his gaze upon Renji.

"Oi! Abarai!" he called out, causing the taller man to stop.

Turning, Renji's eyes widened as he realized who had called him. "Hisagi?"

"You have my ipod." Shuuhei said as he caught up.

Renji frowned, "No, you have my ipod. What the fuck is up with all that enka? I was falling asleep."

"What the fuck was up with your music? So loud you can't think." Shuuhei shot back.

Renji smirked, "Yeah? Then what about the music your band makes? That's some pretty loud shit right there."

"But strip it away and they're all just fucking enka songs." Shuuhei growled.

Glowering at each other for a moment, Renji finally looked away to unlock the gate to his apartment.

Walking up the stairs after Renji, Shuuhei wondered why he felt as if his real shitty day had taken an upturn. Was he really just some sadist who found infinite pleasure in teasing Renji mercilessly?

Entering the familiar apartment, Shuuhei took his shoes off, and wandered into the living room as if he had been invited in, earning a rather poisonous glare from Renji.

"What the fuck are you doing? I didn't invite you in, I was just gonna give you back your ipod."

"Eeeeh I'm tired." Shuuhei replied, stretching, and plopping the bag on the table.

"Go fucking sleep at your own place then, I'm not some hotel. Shit, it's like 7 pm its too late to deal with this stuff."

"Too late? Hell when do you go to bed Renren?" Shuuhei replied.

"Shit, you'll only make fun of me." Renji replied, as he sat down at the edge of the couch and tossed Shuuhei's ipod at his head.

"Eh? Ow fuck bastard. Is it that embarrassing?" Shuuhei asked with some added interest, rubbing his chin where the ipod had hit.

Not replying, Renji leaned forward, and looked into the bag. "What the fuck are you planning you sick fuck? Strawberry milk and condoms?"

"Eeeeeeeh," came the noncommittal reply, "Hand over the milk."

"I'm not your friggen maid," Renji replied, however he still handed over the milk.

Opening it, Shuuhei took a swig, and let out a sigh of satisfaction. "So you still a dishonest fucker?"

Renji bristled, "No I'm fucking not you asshole, I told Rukia straight up yesterday."

Choking on his milk, Shuuhei's eyes bugged out, and coughing he managed to get the milk down the proper way. "What? You actually told her and aren't some prick?"

"I'm not a fucking prick." Renji glowered, "I know when I'm lying to myself and I'm not stupid enough to keep doing it. I like men, that's all there is to it, and stop looking as if Christmas has come early you horny bastard."

Quickly sitting up, Shuuhei finished the rest of his milk, before setting it on the table. "You're seriously not fucking with me? You've actually just come out?"

Flushing lightly at the interrogation Renji nodded.

"So do you know where to go, what to do, how to actually properly trick?" Shuuhei asked.

Blankly Renji stared back. "What?"

Breathing heavily through his nose, Shuuhei counted to ten, "Don't you have any gay friends to teach you the basics?"

This time Renji's cheeks went really red before he muttered, "Uh, Ichigo?"

Shuuhei snorted. "Ichigo? _Ichigo?_ Even you sound dubious on that front."

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do?" Renji growled.

"Since some of this is my fault, I guess I can teach you how to be a properly gay man." Shuuhei replied.

"Oh?" Renji replied suspiciously, "It is your fault, I was a perfectly content closet case before you came along and took my virginity."

"I know I know, you keep harping on about it."

"So what do I have to learn?"

"Well I think a good start would be you coming a little closer and stop treating me like the plague."

With a glare, Renji sat down properly on the couch, however he still kept a fair distance between them.

"I guess the first step is to know that even though you cant have babies you should always wear a fucking condom whilst fucking." Shuuhei began. "As you see, I have bought myself some condoms because I plan to do lots of fucking in the future."

"Always?" Renji grumbled.

"Always, the only exception is when you're in a completely monogamous relationship, and have had each other tested for HIV. If you're in an open relationship you should make sure the other partner wears condoms all the time for protection if you really are stupid enough to go bareback."

"Fine.. I guess. But what about oral?"

"Oral is a little stupid to do since HIV is in semen, I don't really recommend it."

"Shit you make sex sound like a totalitarian regime."

Eyes narrowed, Shuuhei shifted his body closer to Renji, "Well you don't have to follow what I say. I don't really fucking care if you get genital warts, HIV and gonorrhoea. Look up STI's, see what joy those are before you start bitching to me about condoms."

"Fine. What else do I need to know?"

"Well figure out if you're top or bottom. And be fucking careful with your drinks if you don't want to end up randomly in bed with someone you barely know since you keep fucking bitching about it. I also mean keep your drink in hand so bastards don't slip drugs in it to date rape you."

"You're not making the gay scene sound so great."

"Better to be fucking on your toes, because there are always bastards out there to ruin a good thing." Came the gritted response. "But I'll take you clubbing down in Roppongi, and show you some places. Any questions?"

"Uhm yeah.. erm the second point you sort of skimmed over, how do I figure if I'm top or bottom? You know when we did it I was sort of drunk and uhm… I don't really remember anything other than waking up with my ass hurting."

"Really? You didn't seem that drunk when we went to the hotel and you really seemed to enjoy it…" came the surprised response.

"Uh well so like how do I find someone to teach me that side of it?" Renji muttered blushing furiously as he stared rather harshly down at his hands as if they might be able to provide the answers to his deeply burning questions.

"Internet for general information and I guess you could ask someone you trust for the rest."

Fidgeting, Renji grumbled, "I don't know anyone really but you."

"Then go out and make some fucking friends."

If possible Renji seemed to turn an even deeper crimson, "I mean uhm can't you uhm uh and I uh.. you know.. can't you teach me fully?"

"Me?" Shuuhei's voice was genuinely surprised. In a way he was, so far he had reckoned he had become Renji's worst nightmare, and to have the attractive redhead attempt to proposition him felt a little like a punch in the gut. Renji could have pretty much any man he wanted, and to be asked to… Except Renji didn't yet know he could have any man he wanted, right now he was a fledgling gay man who didn't know what the hell he was doing, and would be mortified to go up to someone and ask them to teach him things. Which meant that he was making a rather logical Renji choice.

"You know you don't need to be learning things that fast." Came the cautious response, "actually you don't have to have sex at all, you could wait until you've met someone you trust and then learn with them. No need to be a man whore all the way ya know."

"But what about you?" Renji's voice came out sort of strangled, "How did you learn?"

"Uhm porn, and fucking around with Mugu chan, but nothing really serious till I got my first boyfriend."

Renji's eyes nearly popped out, "Wait, you were doing the dirty with your cousin!?"

"What else are the two horny gay boys supposed to do in a small fishing village?" came the response. "Plus, we're like second cousins, jeez."

"So you mean all those bad jokes are right about Hokkaido where everyone is inbred?" Renji gasped.

"Oh my god, not really." Shuuhei sputtered, before he began to laugh.

"Hey! Stop laughing!"

Renji's comment only seemed to further Shuuhei's mirth.

"Really! Stop it!" Renji smacked Shuuhei's shoulder.

"Ow ow, ok I'll stop." Came the gasp. After a few moments to compose himself, Shuuhei managed to stop laughing. "Alright I'm fine now."

"Why can you fuck around with your cousin and I have to wait?" came the sulky response.

"You don't have to wait, I was just giving you a heads up." Shuuhei responded. "But if you really want me to I can."

"Yes I want you to, you seem to know what you're doing and actually seem pretty cautious."

With a grin, Shuuhei nodded, "Alright since you're so insistent. This will happen when we can, it won't happen all overnight and I doubt we'll get pretty far."

"Why not?" Renji's eyes narrowed, "We've already gone all the way before."

"Hmm but I need to instruct you. Where's one of those porn video rental stores around here? I'll need to go there and pick up some learning materials."

"Uh." Renji flushed, "Learning materials?"

"Yeah, just so you can get the basics. We can go out together and you can get us some food, while I get what we need."

"But we already have the condoms here."

"Yeah but we also need fucking food. Trust me on this one ok?"

**Part Three: Renji**

He wasn't really sure what he had gotten himself into, but really asking Shuuhei seemed to be the most logical choice. Plus, it helped him out with another problem, it would get the man out of his system, especially with all the wet dreams he kept having starring him. Once they had fucked and said farewell he would be Shuuheiless in all aspects and Renji was seriously looking forward to that. He felt really lame being obsessed with him, hell he had even bought all of the bands CD's just so he could jerk off to Shuuhei's voice.

Not that he would ever in a million billion years ever admit to that.

For food, Renji got some pike, with French bread and some sort of foreign dip.

The bag was relatively light, and he waited feeling rather suspicious outside the store.

Shuuhei said that he would meet him outside the food store, and Renji looked towards the direction Shuuhei would be coming from.

What sort of video would Shuuhei take out?

Renji had always been way too embarrassed to approach any store like that, so he wasn't really sure what things were in there.

Would Shuuhei really teach him or was he just jerking his chain?

Before the worrisome thoughts could build up too much, Shuuhei appeared, nondescript plastic bag in hand carrying the porn.

"What did you get?"

Renji opened the bag and showed Shuuhei the food.

"Whaat? No beer and icecream?" came the exclamation. "Here hold this."

Not waiting for a response, Shuuhei shoved his bag at Renji, before entering the store.

Feeling like an idiot standing there, Renji looked back into the store hoping that Shuuhei wouldn't take so long. He was sort of regretting acting so rashly, he didn't realize Shuuhei would take the task so seriously. He was half afraid to look into the bag to see the porn Shuuhei had gotten. It wasn't anything super weird was it?

To be honest the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he didn't really know Shuuhei at all.

Like why would Shuuhei know how to make an omelette and spurt ketchup on it like those maids do? Granted, he only went to a maid café once, on a mission set by Kisuke for god knows what type of reason.

However, Shuuhei really did seem to know what he wanted to learn about.

"Here, I hope you like sakura icecream, because that's what I got." Shuuhei's breathless voice unexpectedly spoke from behind causing Renji to jump a little.

"That was quick."

"Course. I got some corrupting I gotta do."

"So keen." Renji muttered as they began to walk back to his apartment.

"You would be too if you were in my shoes, I got a whole lot of perverted stuff to see what you're really into-"

"Don't talk so loudly!!!" Renji gasped, as he nervously looked around them hoping that no one would overhear their conversation. "I don't want everyone in my neighbourhood to know what we're doing!!"

There was a grin in reply.

**Part Four: Grimmjow** _(This be where the serious warning kicks in yo)_

He didn't know what to think.

HIV? Ulquiorra? That stick in the mud? Kensei and Shuuhei seemed to take it in stride, but…  
Shit, if he had touched that blood he would have really been in trouble, came the dark thought.  
He wasn't really sure where he was going, until he found himself standing out side Urahara shoten, really wanting to go see that irritating orange haired kid.  
Would he be in? Pushing the doors open, he found his mood sink when he saw the tall redhead, Rukia's fiancé or whatever.  
"Can I help you?" Renji asked.  
"No… where's that orange haired kid?"  
"It's his day off," had been the response.  
"Oh." Mood extra soured, Grimmjow had left the store, and continued to walk. Perhaps that drink he had mentioned getting would be a good idea.

Why had he even bothered to go looking for that kid anyway?

It's not like they had much in common, except, whenever he saw that kid a weird feeling came over him, a sort of calming yearning, something he hadn't ever felt before.  
Which was strange, since he wasn't really looking for any real relationship, hell, he was too dirty for any real relationship, plus, he wasn't even sure how a 'real' relationship should work. But it hadn't helped the strange twist in his stomach as he watched the clear lines of devotion between Ulquiorra and his boytoy. Sure Ulquiorra may be screwed over with HIV, but at least he had someone to be screwed over with, maybe that was why he went off in searching for Ichigo… since Ichigo was his current obsession, he had sort of linked things up like that.

Ichigo would be a far faded memory once he gives in and gets bedded, came the reassuring thought.

Real relationships were hard to come by, most of the world just had transient ones, ones where the physical needs were met before getting bored.

Aizen had taught him that, Aizen his adoptive father.

Grimmjow didn't know a thing about his real blood relatives, and to be honest he didn't give a shit about them. Since they had left him for dead at some shitty orphanage, he didn't see any reason why they should play any part of his life.

He had vague memories of playing with children, being happy, not knowing any better, although he knew he wasn't normal – none of the orphans were 'normal' not in the common sense.  
But he didn't care, the workers were his parental figures, and he wasn't treated too bad.  
Sure, it hurt like hell when his best friend got adopted and lost touch, but otherwise, it was alright.

It was the day Aizen came, his cold brown eyes watching him and the other kids play in the yard, did Grimmjow think that maybe something was going to change.  
He was sullen ever since his best friend went away, especially since he hadn't received any word from them – and it had been over three months. It meant that he had become a bit of a trouble maker, taking his bad mood out on everyone.

When prospective parents came he didn't even pretend to be pleasant, so he was surprised when he got called into the 'meeting room' to meet this strange man. He wasn't the first choice for any parent, and scowling he had already made up his mind that this man wouldn't want him.

"Wacha want?"

He was combative, bristling ready to go, however the man didn't take the bait, instead he looked at him with cold hungry eyes, and after ten minutes of a rather unsuccessful meeting, proclaimed that 'Yes, he would do.'

Do? Do what?

However, despite all of his bad manners, Grimmjow felt elated that someone wanted to adopt him, it would show Keigo up for sure.

Plus, Aizen was pretty cool, Grimmjow felt himself warming up to this man, his eight year old mind quickly succumbing to Aizens influence.

It also helped a lot, that Aizen was stinking rich, and lived in a large house, making Grimmjow cockier than ever.

Settling in, he met all of his uncles, and aunts, people who visited Aizen, and worked with Aizen in the mysterious adult world that Grimmjow didn't really care about.

In return for being a good boy, Grimmjow was sent to a better school, one of those elite ones, where kids compare backgrounds before deciding whether someone would make an acceptable friend or not.

Due to Grimmjow's loud devil may care attitude, and influential father, he became rather popular despite him being adopted.

However, his marks weren't that good. He wasn't really into all of the academic work, and that served to piss off Aizen. When his marks came in unacceptably low – except in gym and music, Aizen decided that Mr. Nice Guy was over.

Grimmjow remembered the day, the bright sunshine streaming into his fathers bedroom, as he stood there in the middle of the rug, looking down, the disapproving gaze worse than any words ever invented.  
"Grimmjow, I've tried hard with you, provided you with a comfortable life, I thought with the six months that you've been here you would have settled in and proved to me that my choice was worthwhile… but, I see with these marks, I was wrong. Do you know what happens to bad little boys?"

Grimmjow nodded, "You return them."

A small cold smile graced Aizen's face, "No, you don't return them, that's not what happens. Bad little boys get taught a lesson. Undress."

Confused, since he had bathed with Aizen on numerous occasions, Grimmjow undressed, hoping that by being extremely obedient Aizen's anger would be abated.

"Come lay across my knee."

Grimmjow walked over to where Aizen sat on his high western style bed, not sure what Aizen meant.

"Your stomach on my lap."

"Oh…" The way Aizen was staring at him was making him uncomfortable, but Grimmjow obeyed, believing that since Aizen was older he obviously knew better.

The first smack surprised him, cased him to cry out to feel the strong hands imprint against his backside. Then there came another, and another, however, they didn't just focus on his butt, they also began to rain down across his bare back, leaving stinging patterns, that eventually gave way to strange tingling.

His thrashing, from the pain continuously caused him to rub against Aizens lap, and it was only when Aizen abruptly stopped smacking him, that Grimmjow noticed something hard and firm poking against his stomach.

"It seems that you are a very naughty boy, getting me all excited on purpose. Seems you learnt some things at that orphanage."

Grimmjow didn't reply, not understanding what Aizen was going on about.

It was later, after he lay in his bed, sore, and feeling his bruised mouth, that Grimmjow fully began to understand the extent of how much he had displeased Aizen.

He hadn't been allowed to brush his teeth after, he was forced to continue to taste his 'father' in his mouth, to remember that naughty boys get punished.

The abuse turned into a strange power game, and as Grimmjow got older, he found himself inextricably drawn into it. With his awakening sexual desire, he found the fact that he and his 'father' being intimate was probably a normal thing, something he actually wanted.

He didn't talk about it to other people, but then again, he had began to withdraw, his mind filled with Aizen's words, scent and body, wanting and craving more.

When other boys his age took interest in the girls [or boys respectively], mooning after what they said, or if they liked them, Grimmjow feeling superior would laugh.

One of his few friends there, asked if there was anyone Grimmjow particularly liked, and Grimmjow had replied no.

The worst day of his life came when he turned eighteen, when Uncle Gin came to visit, with a knowing snake like grin, and slithered his way over to Aizen's side.

Expecting some sort of 'birthday surprise', Grimmjow was taken aback, when Aizen coldly informed him that once school was over, he was expected to move out and take his place in the world, and that Aizen's job was over.

Do not contact, do not even bother.

Apparently, now that Grimmjow was legal, Aizen had lost interest completely, which shattered Grimmjow's entire life.

He did terribly on all his exams, which meant he failed to get into any college, but he didn't care.

He became an escort, an easy job, and with his good looks, and bad attitude he had girls and boys flocking to him paying him big wads of cash just to sit and drink with them.

Only one coworker could stand him, and that was Kensei, who was pretty much the complete opposite of him.  
It was Kensei who rekindled Grimmjows interest in music, and Kensei who introduced him to the band, and it was Kensei who unknowingly helped Grimmjow sort of move on from Aizen.  
Despite being crushed by Aizen, Grimmjow still enjoyed a healthy sexual appetite; however, after he had been with someone he had pursued he found them lacking and lost interest entirely.

So Grimmjow found it odd that his thoughts kept returning back to Ichigo, thoughts that ended up being completely non sexual.

**Part Five: Renji**

Shuuhei had insisted on eating. Renji didn't mind, however, it was the second part that he was having issues with.

Showering together.

Ever since he had invited Shuuhei to 'teach him', Renji felt as if his body had been put on high alert, and everything Shuuhei did he noticed.

"Don't be a baby, we've showered together before."

"But-"

"Look, I'm naked already, hurry up. Stop acting so virginal."

Renji scowled, before reluctantly removing his clothes, feeling majorly embarrassed at the cool assertive gaze that seemed to be tracing all of his loud and proud tattoos.

"Hey can I ask ya a question?"

"What?" Renji straightened up, quickly moving towards the shower room.

"Why do you have all those tattoos? I mean for a rich kid, it's sort of surprising."

"Its uhm, a family thing, we all have tattoos. My great great great great great grandpa was a trader, and he ended up in New Zealand, where he got obsessed with the Maori. He came back all tattooed and proclaimed that everyone in his family get tattooed. It sort of stuck."

"Wow, that's some crazy story." Shuuhei commented as he followed Renji into the shower room. "I just got my tattoos because I thought I would look cool."

Renji could feel himself relax, as he turned on the hot water, the spray hitting both their bodies almost simultaneously. Perhaps showering together wouldn't be so bad.

Shuuhei's evening itinerary was laid out like this: 1) eat, 2) shower and change into bathrobes, 3) drink beer, eat ice cream and watch some porn to see what the hell he was into and 4) perhaps some experimentation.

Simple easy, nerve wracking as hell.

"Do you have to wash me?" Renji asked, as he watched Shuuhei pick up the sponge.

"Yup, I need to make sure you know how to thoroughly clean yourself."

"I already know how to clean myself," Renji grumbled.

"But do you? Pay attention to how I clean you, because I expect you to clean me the exact same way." His voice was low, and Renji was only able to nod, as he felt the sponge swipe across his skin.

Shuuhei was so close, and to have to wash each other changed the shower routine dramatically. Renji had a hard time remembering the last time someone had washed him, he must have been very little.

Shuuhei seemed to be purposely avoiding certain areas, the sponge cutting large swathes of Renji's skin, before dancing around his nipples, or skipping over his inner thighs.

The sponge moved down his calf, and Renji looked down at the erotic site of Shuuhei kneeling before him, the water hitting his naked body, while he not so innocently washed Renji.

Renji felt his heart skip a beat as those grey eyes turned up to look at him, before Shuuhei stood up again.

"Don't act so scared rabbit," came the murmur, as the sponge teasingly brushed against Renji's left nipple, "It goes better when relaxed."

"W-what goes better?" Renji murmured, feeling embarrassed that his growing erection was in plain view, as Shuuhei focused on his right nipple, labouriously rubbing the sponge against it, as if it was very very dirty.

"Shh just relax, focus on what I'm doing to you." The sponge, moved down, before, with a nice thrum, landing between Renji's legs, and rubbing up against his fully erect penis.

"What a lewd body you have." Shuuhei murmured, however, his tone was far from disapproving, "Just from getting washed you're ready to get fucked."

"What about you?" Renji gritted out, as the sponge gently caressed his scrotum, before moving and teasing his asshole.

"Mmm?" Shuuhei was far from unaffected by this, he was sporting a rather large erection as well. "I can't help but react to someone who wants to get fucked so badly."

With a wet spoosh, Shuuhei dropped the sponge, before reaching over and grabbing some more soap.

"What are you doing?" Renji asked warily.

"Turn around and put your hands on the wall."

"What why?"

"Just do it. Spread your legs out a little."

"But you said you won't do it without a condom," came the suspicious reply.

"Stupid, I'm not going to take ya, I'm still cleaning ya."

"Cleaning?"

"Mmhmm." Slippery fingers prodded against Renji's anus, "Gotta make sure that all of you is clean."

"All of me?"

"Course. Now relax." With a push, Shuuhei slipped in one finger, pushing into the anus the soap making it go smoothly. Wriggling it around, Shuuhei was feeling more turned on than he would like to admit. Renji however, seemed to be having second thoughts.

"That feels weird." Came the grumble.

"Hold on…" with his other hand Shuuhei reached around Renji and began to stroke his cock, causing Renji's thoughts of complaint to scatter.

Feeling the taller man relax, Shuuhei inserted another finger, gently wriggling and scissoring, his fingers searching, until a particularly loud groan from Renji informed that it had been found.

"Gently massage and make sure everything is clean," came the low instructions, as yet another finger got added.

After about another minute of that, Shuuhei pulled his fingers out, before inspecting his handiwork.

"Why did you stop?" whined Renji, thrusting his butt out in an attempt to regain the contact.

"You got clean." Was the response.

"Clean? You mean, you were just _cleaning_ me?" Renji groaned.

"Mmhmm. Now it's your turn to apply what you learned onto me."

Renji took a deep breath attempting to calm down the raging feelings in his body, before turning around, and picking up the sponge.

He tried to remember the teasing way Shuuhei had washed him, and from the small sounds that occasionally slipped out, it seemed that he wasn't doing too bad.

It was interesting to have an excuse to fully inspect Shuuhei's body, his skin was rather tan, and Renji found the black treasure trail rather tantalising, especially to where it led to a prominently displayed erection.

Had that really gone into him? Had he really enjoyed getting fucked by this man? Judging from his bodies reaction from just getting washed, Renji was likely to accept the fact that this man was driving him crazy.

Face to face with Shuuhei's cock, Renji gently swabbed the sponge over it, watching it pulse, the colour turning a deep angry red, his curiosity becoming greater.

Had that really fit inside him?

It was hard to imagine, but it must have.

"T-turn around." Renji muttured.

"What?" the husky voice from above him asked.

"Turn around… I n-need to clean you."

Without another word, Shuuhei obeyed, getting into the position previously displayed by Renji.

How the hell was he going to restrain himself from total fucking abandon? Renji thought desperately, as he gently prodded Shuuhei's fluttering entrance. He really wanted to fuck, very very badly. He was almost tempted to run out of the shower, grab a condom and then run back.

Instead, he poured some soap onto his hand, rubbing it on his fingers, before splaying Shuuhei's ass cheeks apart to get a better view.

Praying that he wouldn't screw up, Renji pushed a finger inside of Shuuhei.

After the initial force, it went in relatively easily, and Renji could tell that Shuuhei was completely relaxed, as if he had done this often, he probably had.

Gently imitating what he had felt, Renji moved his finger around, wriggling and pushing, thoroughly cleaning.

"Can I add another finger?"

"Yeah."

Inserting the second finger, Renji tried to remember exactly what Shuuhei had done, but going slowly so as not to hurt the smaller man.

Gently stretching, he began to scissor his fingers, earning an approving groan.

Deciding to add the third finger, Renji did so, stuffing it in, up to the knuckle, wriggling them around, listening to the loud groans Shuuhei happened to constantly be emitting.

Unable to stand it anymore, Renji withdrew his fingers, and quickly stood up, before stumbling and leaning against the other wall.

"I really need to be fucked right now." Came his low mutter.

Glancing over his shoulder, Shuuhei's flushed cheek could be seen, before he murmured, "Aw this too much for you?"

Glaring, Renji pushed up off the wall, and embraced the smaller man, his mouth demandingly descending upon Shuuhei's their teeth clacking together, before getting fully aligned, their lips melding together, their tongues battling for dominance. Pushing Shuuhei against the wall, Renji rubbed their wet naked bodies together, their erections rubbing within the confined spaced between their two bodies.

"I want to fuck you so bad," Renji murmured, his hand firmly gripping Shuuhei's ass, "Lift your leg."

A hand covered his, before, with some force, Shuuhei pulled his face away from the kiss.

"No, not yet We can't."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Condoms…."

"I don't fucking care…" Renji tried to move closer to Shuuhei, try to get the smaller man to comply.

The well aimed palm to the chin took Renji by surprise, causing him to stagger away, while a pissed off looking Shuuhei reached around and shut off the water.

"What the fuck Renji! I thought I was supposed to be teaching ya shit, not get nearly raped by ya!" came the shout.

"I'm so fucking ready to fuck! Stop being such a cocktease." Came the whine.

Glaring, Shuuhei opened the shower door, before stepping out onto the carpet.

"Fucking follow me then." Came the growl.

Glaring, Renji did, not bothering to dry himself, nor caring that Shuuhei's body was dripping water all over his floor.

He watched as Shuuhei strode over to the living area, and picked up the box of condoms.

Ripping the box open, Shuuhei took one out, and while directly looking in Renji's eyes, opened the packet.

"Don't you fucking do that again or I won't help you." Came the growl, as he stretched the condom out, before rolling it onto his cock. "Aggressiveness can be nice, but stupidness I don't fucking stand."

With condom properly on, Shuuhei marched back over to Renji, who had stopped just inside the door way, his grip firm, Shuuhei pulled Renji over to the couch, and unceremoniously, stuck Renji in front of the back of it.

"Grip it."

"Wha-"

"Grip the fucking back of the couch bitch."

"But I – " Renji who had had time to cool down, realized he had made a major fucking mistake, "Shuuhei stop I –"

Shuuhei however didn't seem to be listening, as his hands splayed apart Renji's ass cheeks, before rubbing his cock against the fluttering hole.

"Shuuhei!"

Renji could feel the blunt head push up against him, and he felt his entire body stiffen.

"Please not like-"

"Relax." The voice seemed to carry less anger, however, the cock remained. "Relax and it won't hurt. Now you want this as much as I do, from the attack in the shower, this will help take the edge off."

Another persistent nudge, let Renji know that Shuuhei was not going to change his mind about anything.

Letting out a breath, Renji finally relaxed. The moment he did so, Shuuhei slipped his cock inside, slowly, gently almost, not at all what Renji was expecting, or to his surprise, wanting.

It didn't hurt as much as Renji expected it to, and after giving the nod to Shuuhei, felt his body give way to pleasure, as the man began to thrust gently inside. However, before Renji had any time to complain, the thrusts became more aggressive, and a firm hand clamped around his cock, stroking him in time.

Renji had the brief thought that Shuuhei was very good at this, before with a cry, he let go embarrassingly early, his semen spurting out and hitting his couch, the thrusting cock not even slowing down.

"Aaahn Shuuhei~"

Shuuhei shifted, his cock moving to continuously thrust against that certain bundle of nerves, causing Renji to have another orgasm, his body barely recovering from his first. He could feel himself clamping tightly all round Shuuhei's invading organ, until with a few grunts, Shuuhei came inside of him.

Breath heavy, Shuuhei pulled himself out before he had softened too much, his hand still firmly clamped onto Renji's ass.

After a moment of recovery, Shuuhei's grip relaxed, before he fully stood up, his legs a little shaky still.

Renji managed to push himself up as well, before turning and managing to catch Shuuhei's eye.

"That was fucking amazing."

"Yeah, thought you'd end up liking it."

"No really." Renji flushed, feeling embarrassed at his blatant display of lust, and how amazing it had felt. He also knew one thing for sure, that this was not helping him get Shuuhei out of his system at all, in fact the more he looked at the man, watched as Shuuhei neatly pulled off the condom, and tossed it into the garbage, the more Renji wanted the man, the more he felt that what had just transpired was not enough.

Needless to say, the television stayed firmly off for the rest of the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN:** Sorry for taking forever. I totally inserted really depressing crap into this chapter, since I apparently like to mind fuck with people and my characters. Thanks for all the reviews!

Oh and, yes, safety first boys and girls! Don't let people be douche bags and pressure you into a situation you don't want!

And yes, Grimmjows best friend back in the day was Keigo. Why not? Hope the length of the chapter makes up for the long wait.

Not sure if it all makes sense, wanted to just get it up instead of dithering around. And those names Shuuhei was thinking are all Enka singers.


	8. Duty

_Superstar! _

**Chapter Eight** – Duty

**Betareader:** relic_yuy – guys, please love on her to the max. She got my butt into gear and made sure that this chapter is excellent.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I making any money off of this fanfiction. Please enjoy responsibly, and do not try in your own home. ;D

**Warnings: **This story is not historically accurate at all! Well, ok there is some accuracy such as the Dutch having interaction with Southern Japan, and discovering New Zealand, but otherwise…

**AN: **Thanks for all the reviews! Thanks to XoxGaaraxoX who pointed out you can't get HIV from oral sex, unless you have open wounds, or sores. I'm just sort of winging it from the seat of my pants so feel free to point out anomalies! You can however get many oral diseases like cancers from oral sex and those are immediately grosser because they cause icky white bumps on your tongue that you can see and feel.

**Note:** Here come some original characters but it's not the wretched Mary Sue OC's so don't worry too much.

Xxxxxxxx

**Part One: Shuuhei**

Exhausted wouldn't even be the word to describe what he was feeling.

He felt sort of bad for the way he had ended up taking Renji, but the kid needed to be taught a lesson.

He wasn't sure how they ended up sleeping in the middle of the hallway, but the edge of the door was digging into his side. Not to mention the heavy redhead sprawled across his abdomen just oh so happened to be pressing down on his bladder in that special way -

Frig, what time was it? He had a photo shoot today, something he wasn't really looking forward to at all.

Photo shoots tended to be long drawn out affairs, and then he had to stare at his mug everywhere as a result. Good thing he had come up with the idea to cover his face, keep his mystique hidden. Well, sort of.

"Get off," he mumbled, as he prodded the redheads side.

A grumble was his response.

With a sigh, he yanked on the redheads hair, abruptly awakening him.

"OWW! WHAT?" came the yell, as Renji jolted and rolled off of Shuuhei.

This was not the smartest move, due to Renji ramming his head against the wall.

Tears in his eyes, Renji rubbed the sore spot on his head, attempting to make sense of it all.

With a sigh, Shuuhei sat up, feeling the chill of the apartment against his naked body.

"Gotta get ready to go." Came his response.

"What?" Renji seemed to still be half asleep as he blearily looked over to Shuuhei, and made the massive mistake of attempting to stand up all at once – it failed exponentially.

Swearing loudly, Renji leaned up against the wall in an awkward position, trying not to sit on his ass too much.

"You ok?" Shuuhei hadn't realized he had been that hard on the other, and with some concern, reached forward.

The action was interrupted however, by the sharp ringing of a cell phone, somewhere in the apartment.

Recognizing the tune, Shuuhei quickly stood up, looking around frantically.

Shit, where was his phone?

"Sorry," he muttered as he sprinted in the direction of his phone. Picking it up, he was greeted by the loud voice of Kensei demanding where he was and that he was going to be late for work.

Apologizing, Shuuhei shut the phone off, before running a hand down his face. Not the way he wanted to start his day at all.

Walking back over to Renji – who was still leaning against the wall trying to piece together the situation, Shuuhei squatted before him.

"Hey, I gotta go, work. I can use your shower yeah?"

Renji nodded, before wincing at the movement.

With a sigh, Shuuhei held out his hand, "We can shower together."

Grimacing, Renji took the proffered hand, and with some effort managed to stand up.

Entering the bathroom, Renji had to lean up against Shuuhei, due to the rough treatment from the night before.

Shuuhei allowed the redhead to get the shower ready, as he engaged in more pressing needs.

Finishing up, the water rinsing against his hands, he walked over to the bathing room, and pulled the small plastic door open, the puff of steam blowing out across his skin, before he pulled it shut.

Red damp hair hung down like thick chords caressing Renji's back, and Shuuhei noticed that there were some bruises developing.

Glancing down at his own body, he noticed some marks and bruises and couldn't help but smirk. Photo shoot today? Certainly promised to be an interesting one, hopefully they wouldn't have to reveal too much of their bodies or else he would be in trouble.

Reaching out, he ran his hand gently down the other mans back, before leaning in and biting his ear.

"You ok?" He knew he had already asked, but he wanted to make sure. Renji seemed to be the stubborn type that would pretend to be fine until he fell down dead.

His drifting hand cupped an ass cheek, and he felt the other man lean into him with a sigh, his back pressing up against Shuuhei's front.

"I'll survive," came the response.

Gently pressing a finger against Renji's abused hole, Shuuhei murmured, "Really?"

The simple prodding made the other man wince.

Eyes intent, Shuuhei watched as Renji bit his lip, as if in concentration, before giving a nod, "Yeah... just... nothing this morning yeah?"

Withdrawing his finger, Shuuhei murmured, "Of course."

The water running over them was warm and soothing, cleansing their bodies of their past actions.

Hands reached out as they helped each other bathe, the same actions that had previously been rough now unbelievably gentle, as if a truce had been called.

When Shuuhei left, refreshed and ready to take on the day, the photo shoot was the farthest thing from his mind.

**Part Two: Renji **

Renji hated this. He twisted his hands in his yukata sleeves, the cotton light against his skin.

He had entirely forgotten about this, until his phone had buzzed reminding him about his monthly dinner with his parents.

Sure his parents wanted him to be independent, but they also liked to keep close tabs on their son, which meant that every month, on a chosen day – which happened to be Sunday this month – they would have a dinner and basically interrogate him.

He wasn't sure what they were looking for, but it made him feel good that his parents did take an active interest in his life, even if their expression of love was… not as regular as the rest of the worlds.

However today's meeting he was not looking forward to. Mainly because he was sore all over from the hours of long 'instruction' Hisagi had given him, which happened to be followed up by homework of finding out what perverted things he liked the most – which involved looking at those very dirty videos.

Hell some of them were so shocking that he had had to quickly shut them off.

To top it all off, he decided to come clean to his parents about breaking off his engagement to Rukia.

Shit.

Today was not looking to be the best of days.

The door slid open, revealing an older man in a very short brilliantly orange yukata, his hairy legs seeming to precede him, followed by long blazing red hair, and brilliant hazel eyes.

"Renji! My darling son!" the man boomed out, before glomping onto him. "I've missed you so much!"

There was no one quite like his father. Whether it was his exuberant personality, style or the other unique feature of Renjis father – of the entire Abarai clan to be honest, and that was the distinctive full body tattoos each male member had. Some females got the tattoos, but usually, it was the males who went full out.

Getting tattooed was a right of passage, one that Renji once found kept being pushed farther and farther away from him. Every time he had brought it up, his father had looked off into the distance and muttered 'When you actually become a man you can get tattooed.'

Who would have guessed that moving out and getting a job at a clothing shop was all the old man wanted?

The tattooing ritual began when one of the ancestors of the Abarai's, who lived in Southern Japan, uncharacteristically set out on a Dutch ship and got lost.

Entirely lost.

So lost, they didn't even know where South Africa was.

Knowing only a limited amount of Dutch, and getting irritated with the Captain, ancestor Abarai nearly let out a cry of delight when there was the spotting of land.

The land happened to be New Zealand – not that it had really been named anything as of yet, it was just land, and that land happened to have fresh water, giant fricking birds for dinner, and some of the scariest inhabitants ever to grace the planet.

Large dark skinned men with tongues hanging out and their bodies covered in lines, tattoos, crazy – Needless to say Ancestor Abarai promptly fell in love with these people, and got along swimmingly.

After the initial confrontation of 'who the fuck are you, get your hands off my dinner' type of deal, the Dutch, and the lone Japanese man, explored New Zealand – well, as of yet unnamed – and refilled themselves on the beauty of the islands and the delicious abundance of food.

When they were preparing to go, the Ancestor Abarai, who had fallen so deeply in love with the culture, was honoured with getting tattooed by one of the Māori leaders.

Something to be remembered by.

When he eventually returned to Japan, after his family got over the initial shock of him still being alive, they expressed strong disapproval of his marred skin. However, using his adventures and ingenuity, Ancestor Abarai became a rather wealthy man and quickly regained his family's acceptance.

The love of tattooing passed down the Abarai clan from that point on, giving the family a rather distinct reputation for being 'out there'.

"Dad, let go," Renji awkwardly replied, trying to suppress the tingling pain shooting through his body at the physical contact.

Grip loosening, the man stood back to look critically at his son.

Behind him, a small woman with dark features, pressed into a lavish kimono, followed. She had not been blessed with beauty from birth but being from a wealthy family, she had learned to fake it over the years.

She was everything that a wealthy Japanese wife should be. She came to stand next to her husband, who towered over her, and bowed politely at her son. The two were so contrastingly different that no one would ever imagine they were married unless they were told.

Sometimes even Renji wondered why his parents had gotten together, since their personalities were so different.

Although on second thought, he realized they were in an arranged marriage, but still, how had they managed to have worked out so perfectly?

Once they had settled down around the table and the dinner was fully served, the usual interrogation began. It went the same way every time. The usual proddings of how he was making it on his own, what he was doing, who he was spending time with, etc. This was followed by the usual pleasantries, the usual –

He could not stand it, the waiting. Would the perfect moment even make an appearance?

Deciding that now was as good a time as any, Renji blurted out, "I'm not going to marry Rukia."

Perhaps he should have waited until his father had properly swallowed, as the older mans eyes bulged, his face turning bright red as he choked on his meal.

A few frantic moments later, which involved Renji's mother efficiently administering the Heimlich manoeuvre, and a fish ball shooting across the table and landing in Renji's tea, the older Abarai managed to gasp out, "Whaaaaat?"

"I'm not marrying Rukia."

"I heard that! Why not!"

Renji flushed, as he looked at his parents, "Because I'm gay and don't want to screw up her life due to my lack of interest."

"Oh, is that all?" the older Abarai laughed.

Renji could only stare at his parents, his mother, instead of looking disgusted, simply looked down at her food flushing slightly.

"What- yes?"

"Well, just because you're gay doesn't mean you can't marry Rukia."

"Huh?"

Mr. Abarai smiled at his son indulgently, "Your marriage is more about merging business assets than about your happiness. Just remember to be discrete about life, and you should be fine."

"Huh?"

"Toya san," Renji's mother whispered sharply, as if in a warning.

"Minako, now seems to be the perfect time to tell him," Renji's fathers smile seemed to grow, before he turned his attention back to Renji, "You must remember to keep the honour of the family intact. Just make sure to keep the affairs discrete. It's worked for your mother and I."

Renji's eyes widened as he looked over to his mother as if to confirm this.

From the disapproving look she was sending her husband, he knew that what his father was saying was absolutely true.

"But isn't that not fair to Rukia. I mean why should she bear my child if I can't be there for her?"

"It isn't fair to the thousands of employees who are depending on this merger either," came the even tone, although his fathers smile seemed a little strained.

"I don't like it."

"It doesn't matter whether you like it or not Renji, it's a fact of life…"

"Toya san!" Renji's mother added in again, her practiced calm expression straining to harbour the thunderstorm beneath.

"Renji is our only child, and he needs to continue to pass on the family line!" His father responded strongly.

"But certainly there are other ways-"

"You know that modern Japan is not yet ready for such openness, if we are to keep everything stable it must be like this."

Watching his parents argue, Renji felt more and more irritated. This was not going the way he wanted at all.

"No, I won't do it, it's wrong I won't use Rukia that way." He interrupted them.

"You say that like you have an option in the matter. As heir you have certain responsibilities to…"

Renji didn't even respond. He pushed away from the table, and left, feeling entirely wronged by the situation, and unable to pin point exactly why.

Hell, who would he talk to about this?

Certainly not Rukia, or Ichigo.

Biting his lip, he flipped open his phone, and pressed Shuuhei's name. He knew he was at work, but really, he needed to talk to someone.

He texted in a short and succinct message, hoping that Shuuhei would respond soon.

**Part Three: Byakuya **

Grandma Kuchiki wanted him married. In fact, she had been wanting him married about ten years ago. Only recently she had been getting more aggressive, she wanted to see great grandchildren before she passed on, and if that meant sending her precious grandson to an Omiai -marriage interview- every weekend then so be it.

Byakuya studied the picture of the girl he was supposed to meet, before sliding it back into the envelope.

Apparently this one was smart, hopefully she wouldn't waste too much of his time.

Running his families business was a full time commitment, one that didn't leave much room for seeking out a wife. Ever since his parents had died in a tragic car accident, it felt like all he could do was run and hope the world didn't crash down upon him.

The only light in his life was his voluptuous secretary, who, on the outside was very lazy, but somehow always managed to get everything done on time. A godsend.

Entering the traditional restaurant, Byakuya got led to the small private room, where his Grandmother waited outside impatiently.

"She's already here, and you're late!" Came the sharp whisper, as she firmly gripped his elbow.

The shoji slid open, and entering the room, his eyes fell upon the girl.

She was lovely, and in her kimono she looked to be any mans dream.

He half wondered why he felt some sort of long suffering as he sat down across from her and went through the actions of introduction.

Her parents sat on either side of her, the mother looking at him suspiciously, the father looking at him as if he were sent to save them.

The conversation was stilted. Amongst the usual questions, Byakuya knew that underneath the pleasant laughter and the answers his grandmother provided on his behalf, she was getting ready to murder him.

He listened to her rehearsed explanation of him being very shy around beautiful women, causing the girl to chance a look at him with more interest.

To be honest, he wasn't shy of anyone. He just happened to come off cold and unreadable, it was just his nature not to open up to anyone who came across his path.

In fact as the girl quietly chatted about what she was doing in school, he found his mind wandering to what his secretary was doing, and whether or not she had finished up the reports he had laid out for her.

Probably not, she had been buffing her nails when he had landed them on her desk.

Not that he could blame her.

He felt his body harden at the thought of their previous activity, of him bending her across the desk, her soft moans, as her golden hair splayed out on the desk beneath her, her firm legs wrapped around his waist –

"Isn't that right Byakuya?"

He stared blankly at his grandmother, embarrassed to be completely caught off guard. Thank goodness for his poker face, or else he would have been totally screwed.

"I apologize. I was admiring Chichamori sans kimono and my mind slipped."

His grandmother's smile became a little more strained, as if she already sensed this meeting was not going the way she wanted it to, "It was suggested you and Chichamori san would like to take a walk in the garden here, I hear its very beautiful. Leave us old folk to talk amongst ourselves?"

It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order, and he nodded, "Sounds wonderful, that is if Chichamori san has no objection?"

The girl blushed prettily, and agreed.

In the garden, the simple very small garden, Byakuya mildly ridiculed himself. Already in his mid thirties, and he was the workaholic boss who screwed his secretary. He was half surprised he wasn't married to complete the picture, but whenever he was sent to these things, the girls either bored him, were too polite, or his mind kept slipping back to his secretary, Matsumoto san.

Or, if he felt daring enough, even in his own mind, Rangiku, but he wasn't that daring often.

It had been her callous nature, that completely took him by surprise. When she had come in for the interview, he had assumed she would be feminine, pretty, do whatever she wanted him to, hell, he had hired her because she looked the part, plus her references were impeccable.

He did not expect her to be rather tomboyish, lazy and have the messiest desk imaginable to man kind. Nor did he expect to feel some intrigue, when he requested a certain paper, as she magically produced it from the bottom of a pile fully completed. He had been wondering where she would look and where the next paper would come from.

Most unexpected of all was that one late night, where both had worked frantically to complete a project, the following celebration of their achievement, the few rounds of sake, and a messy rumpled suit later.

It wasn't anything special, it was an office affair. Something he had to keep reminding himself as of late, as he kept looking for her in the girls he kept getting set up with. Any small sign would do; a girl perhaps laughing carelessly and then shamelessly letting out a loud echoing burp.

Of course this never happened.

By the time the evening was over, Byakuya knew he would never see the girl again, and he would be hearing yet another lecture from his grandmother.

He wouldn't really be listening, instead he was already thinking of tomorrow, the business he would do, and whether or not Rangiku would be wearing that short grey skirt he loved, the one that showed him too much of her legs, and which had horribly embarrassed him the first time she had worn it.

**Part Four: Rangiku**

She looked like hell. She felt like hell.

She didn't know why.

Heck, she even didn't get that drunk with Kira last night, not like she usually did with her best friend.

He had been too happy, telling her how Renji had finally fully rejected Rukia, and wondering if he should make a move. His fears, his concerns, his-

Rangiku wished that her life were that simple.

Lately she kept feeling sick during the day, her stomach churning, the thought of alcohol sending her running to the toilet to puke up her insides.

Straightening her hair, she practiced her smile in the mirror. She at least looked presentable.

Taking a breath, she grabbed her keys, and headed for the subway.

Hopefully today wouldn't be too busy, hopefully today she would realize that her infatuation with her boss had finally faded.

When she had seen the envelope, she had felt her heart seemingly rip in two, and then questioned whether she even had the right to feel that way.

Marriage interviews. He was on the lookout for a bride. An appropriate bride for his social position. A bride who wasn't her.

What would she expect? He probably thought she was just an easy lay, and to be honest, she pretty much was, but ever since she had started screwing around with him she had been honest.

Entering the office, she knew that he was already here, he usually beat her to the office, always there before and after she left, working like a dog.

Part of the reason why she had approached him was that she wanted to see a different expression on his face, one that wasn't tired or worried or cold and emotionless.

"Good morning." She said, the usual greeting.

He nodded, and continued his focus on the paperwork in front of him.

Nothing different, except she knew, from the glance to her legs, he probably would want sex later on, he had been unusually aggressive as of late.

Perhaps she should take Kira up on his offer, and go on an arranged blind date.

It would certainly spice up her currently pitiable situation, so when Byakuya finally got married she wouldn't be having her heart broken all over the place.

**Part Five: Ulquiorra**

He had met Sado at a sharing circle. One of those circles where HIV positives get together and talked about their situation, made friends, got therapy. See note 3

Hell, learned to fricking survive.

He was there only under duress, he hated everyone, he hated the false sympathy. He fucking hated his life.

He knew he was a fuckup, hell, he ran away from home because he was a fuckup. Easily falling into the glamorous life of drugs, sex, and then selling his body for the next hit.

Hell, he didn't know he was HIV positive until he woke up in a hospital not knowing how he got there, and being genuinely frightened for the first time of his life, as the disinterested doctor informed him that he had been found, and brought here. Oh, and that by the way, you're HIV positive and we've contacted your parents.

Seventeen and he already had a death sentence hanging over him. His parents, his overworked father, his worried mother, had borrowed money from a rich uncle, and locked him away to get better, get healed.

Get the hell out of their lives, but in a way that made them feel better about everything, while they focused their attention on their brand new son, the new baby they had replaced him with.

He was numb, didn't know how to feel anymore, everyone around him false, pretending to be happy or completely broken down.

He hated the sharing circle most of all, where they would try to get him to talk, get him to open up about himself.

Not that he ever did.

He barely paid attention to anyone, until that one fateful day, a large man, who looked as if he was able to rip the head off of your body, simply stated that his favourite thing in the whole wide world was kittens.

At first, Ulquiorra thought he was slow, mentally retarded, but each time he saw the man, the more and more he realized that he was probably the only sane person in the entire facility.

He quickly questioned that sanity when the man sat down beside him at lunch, the tray clicking against the table.

No one sat beside him, he had made it quite clear that he did not need friends. Not unless they wanted to have sex with him, or give him the desperately craved for drugs.

Sado was like a mountain, blocking his view of the outside, the brightly coloured shirt irritating, the simple movements driving him insane.

Instead of saying anything, he quickly finished eating and left.

The same routine repeated for the next week, until finally, Ulquiorra burst out, "What is your problem! Don't you see I don't want to sit beside you!"

A small grin, a grin that could stop the world, before the, "I knew you could talk. Was wondering how long it would take to get you to."

Unanticipated, Ulquiorra's heart accelerated when Sado spoke. He revelled in the slow soft voice that melted like chocolate upon his ears.

He had harrumphed, and not said anything, but they had struck up a weird sort of friendship.

One where words weren't exchanged often, where silence was comfortable and where every easy moment was met with silent suspicion.

The doubt persisted until, one day, when he overheard a confrontation that made him stop just short of rounding the corner.

His name was mentioned, someone who he didn't know, or to be more accurate, didn't bother to know, confronting – Sado? The unknown interrogator was demanding to know about their relationship, why he bothered with someone who clearly did not understand the meaning of friendship and why he spent all his free time with someone who clearly did not appreciate it.

He felt his heart clench, knowing that whoever said those words were right, and that Sado would no doubt come to his senses and –

"No. It's not a waste of time. Please don't speak of my friend like that anymore, once you get to know him he's very nice."

Nice?

Frozen. To. The. Spot.

Nice?

Friend?

He could feel his eyes water, from happiness, wonder? What? He didn't know, but he quickly suppressed the unsightly tears, and restrained himself from turning the corner. Instead he huddled against the wall, trying to compose himself. He nearly crapped himself when Sado rounded the corner and their eyes connected, each knowing that they had been caught.

A week later they shared their first kiss. It was during an episode of some animal program that Sado was always obsessively watching and that he had sort of got into as a result.

The kiss was spontaneous, uncalled for, but absolutely right.

And Ulquiorra knew that if it wasn't for Sado Yasutora, he wouldn't be alive today.

**Part Six: Kensei**

He wished he could have told the manager that this particular photographer was someone the band would not want to ever be associated with.

He wished this particular photographer wasn't the hottest one around.

He wished the manager didn't look so excited at having booked the whole damn thing.

And he wished there hadn't been a delightfully evil aura when photographer had actually said yes.

He didn't know how he was going to tell Shuuhei about this.

Or if he even wanted to. Sooner or later the shit would hit the fan.

**Part Seven: Shuuhei**

Photo shoot.

Piece of cake.

But his mind wasn't really on it. His thoughts kept flitting back to red hair, and brown eyes.

He really couldn't bring himself to care anymore about the photo shoot. Kensei had been acting edgy around him. He didn't know why and it was beginning to irritate him.

He figured out why five minutes later when they walked into the room to meet the hottest photographer around.

Pale skin, clear eyes, poise and elegance.

The immediate thought that popped into Shuuhei's mind was 'fucker', followed by a moment of brief surprise when he didn't feel any lust for the man.

He was lounging on a chaise, in a flowing purple outfit, that was neither gown nor suit, giving the person an ambiguous gender.

Ayasegawa Yumichika, the fucker that had toyed with him, and then uncaringly dumped him for a dumpy bald man.

Yumichika obviously still felt that Shuuhei was in love with him, from the primping smirk upon his face, as he watched the band file in.

"This is Ayasegawa san," Hanataro introduced, clearly not sensing any tension at all, "He will be our photographer, for which we are very thankful…"

Ayasegawa stood up, the material flowing about him as if it had its own spirit, and he simply seemed to float over to them. "I'm _delighted_ to meet you."

Hanataro continued on with the introductions, each member giving a curt nod to indicate who they were – as if the photographer didn't already know. Hell, you would have to live under a fucking rock under the fucking ocean if you didn't know who they were.

Once the introductions were over, Ayasegawa turned to Hanataro, "Now, if you would please go off somewhere… I'll take over. I know the theme that your company wants, so don't worry. I need to work."

With a nod, Hanataro walked off to the side, knowing the reputation of this particular photographer. A real tyrant, but that was only in pursuit of 'beauty', the perfection of the shot. No matter how crazy an idea seemed at first, it always came out amazing.

Hanataro had faith that his charges would behave themselves, although from the brief look shared between Shuuhei and Kensei, he half wondered if something was going on that he didn't realize.

He also worried about how tired Ulquiorra was looking – hell, he was surprised the man made it, but then he had been underestimating the mans stubbornness.

Still, he was worried about whether their drummer would have enough stamina for what was coming.

Ayasegawa eyed the outfits critically – they had been through the wardrobe department before even seeing him, but from his look, he seemed to dislike some things.

Taking out a pair of scissors, the man stalked around them, with a frown on his lips, "I hope you don't mind, but your look is terrible. Don't worry, I will make you beautiful…"

His hand shot out and adjusted Ulquiorras collar, before unbuttoning a few more on his vest.

He continued to walk, before stopping in front of Shuuhei. "Why the mask? Don't you want to show off your good looks?"

Grey eyes narrowed.

"It's part of the look, no fucking way are you changing it."

A flirtatious flutter of the eyelashes, "But it would be so good, for you to show off your face, the fans would double at least."

"Don't fucking care for fans who just want my face," came the low growl.

A pout, before the man moved on, seeming to skip Kensei entirely.

After grabbing Grimmjows shirt and giving it a few cuts, the man nodded with satisfaction.

"Alright… I hope you've eaten," came the smooth comment, before over ten hours of hell began.

Shuuhei didn't know if it was the past, or if the man simply hated him now, but he simply could not understand why he had to stand in the studio soaking wet, getting blown about by the giant fans, with the lights glaring down upon him like accusing suns.

They only managed to get a break after six hours straight, when Sado turned up, with freshly made food for the entire group. The dangerously dark look Ulquiorra shot Ayasegawa when the man seemed to make as if the boyfriend wasn't even there, managed to rattle their photographer enough to assure them a much needed meal, a bit of rest and finally a trip to the washroom.

It was absolutely bizarre to know that Ulquiorra had a boyfriend, and even more bizarre to watch them interact.

Very cute – the way Sado fussed over how pale and tired Ulquiorra was looking, before attempting to feed him, only to be irritably brushed away from Ulquiorra with a muttered 'I can feed myself!'

Also, it helped ignore the looks Kensei kept shooting him. Hell, he was well over Ayasegawa. Sure they had been lovers for most of his high school years, and perhaps the break up had pushed him off the deep end after graduating to become a rockstar, but really, that had no importance now.

He found he was enjoying being in a band, singing, letting out his artistic influences. He didn't entirely regret giving up his career as a particle physicist, although his family was pretty disappointed with his decision.

Hell, just because he was a rock star, didn't mean he didn't keep up with the latest developments, or give some of his old schoolmates a call up now and then.

Really, he was fine. Perfectly fine. Just please ignore the sarcasm.

He gritted his teeth as a particularly strong gust caused the water being sprayed on him, also known as 'rain' to spray into his face, nearly blinding him. He was just getting really pissed at the moment.

"Can you bend over a little more like… a little.. yeah."

He could feel Ayasegawa's eyes on him, with all the outfit changes, and different poses, Shuuhei was certain that some of the marks from his previous nights activities were visible.

It was a reaffirmation, when Shuuhei realized that the eyes raking over any inch of skin didn't affect him like it did in the past – it was as if he had become immune to the other man. Which he was perfectly fine with.

In fact, he managed to shoot a saucy grin, which caused Ayasegawa to purse his lips, and make him do even more strange poses, no doubt for revenge.

Only at two in the morning, did the man feel satisfied with the photos – after fighting two hours with them about how he thought it would be a fabulous idea for them all to wear hot pink latex outfits, which was finally shot down, over twenty costume changes and only one break – did the man feel satisfied with the photos.

Exhausted, the men bid farewell, before parting ways, Ulquiorra flushing a bit, when Sado seemed to magically appear to take him home.

Shooting them a slightly disgusted look, Grimmjow gave a wave, before leaving.

"Fuck that was…" Kensei yawned, his concern still obvious.

Shuuhei shrugged, "Finally fucking over."

"He seemed especially interested in you." Came the sly comment.

"Shut the fuck up."

The cab drew up, and they climbed in, before Shuuhei mumbled out their address.

A few more moments of silence before, "Thanks."

"For what?" Kensei replied, a little miffed at how irritable Shuuhei was being.

"For making sure I didn't get trapped alone with him."

"Hm? What did I do?"

"You know. Stop acting oblivious."

Kensei smiled, before reaching over, and patting Shuuhei on the hand. "No problem."

With a sigh, Shuuhei decided to check his phone, feeling his concern kick in at the text message from his protégé.

Xxxxxxx

**AN:** Finally done! And give love to relic_yuy for wanting to actually help me out with this beastly chapter!


End file.
